Sunset
by TheSilentPartner
Summary: Everything is great between Bill and Pepper, professionally and personally, that is, until his ex-wife shows up. What does she want?
1. Chapter 1

**SUNSET**

This winter day couldn't be more perfect with plenty of sun and a slight breeze off the ocean. Joe smiles as he makes his way through the admission gates at the Saugus speedway track. He pauses a moment to read over a sign proclaiming the big race, which is scheduled to start later today. He maneuvers through the pre-race crowds that have come to get a closer look at their favorite cars and drivers. They are all crowded around the pit area retaining wall, which is as far as the fans are allowed to go. Joe, however, walks up to the gate, flashing the guard his visitor's pass. The guard steps aside and waves him through to the private pit area.

Joe makes his way past several of the drivers and pit crews working on their cars. He heads towards the last pit area in this row to find his friend, J.J. Wilkes. At the door he hears an argument between J.J. and his lead mechanic, Jerry Kraft going on inside.

"No way! I won't do it!""It's a hundred extra horsepower!"

"Damn it! I said no! You're not going to do that to me!"

"What are you afraid of! We'll slip it in after the tech inspection is done… who'll know?"

"I will. I want to win this thing under my own ability."

"Well… what have we got here! A star! You think you're that good, J.J.?"

"I'll go back to dirt tracks before I'll run with a bottle, Jerry… and that's final!"

Jerry is still angry and grips a large wrench tightly in his hand as if thinking about using it on J.J. He is about to snap back at his driver and partner, but Joe decides he's heard enough and steps into the garage.

"Hey, guys."

"Hi, Joe." Jerry Kraft slams the wrench down and glares at J.J., warning him to keep quiet before storming out of the garage.

Both men watch him go in silence, Jerry walks with a noticeable limp. When Joe turns back to his friend, J.J. is rubbing his temple tenderly and wincing in pain. He dismisses it as pre-race tension.

"What was that all about?"

"Lets go outside… it was nothing."

"Nothing? He was about to belt you with that wrench. Don't give me that 'nothing' crap, buddy."

"He wanted to install a nitrous-oxide bottle in my car."

"Laughing gas?"

"Yea, it purifies the gas mixture and boosts the horsepower. If I won with that stuff and they found out, I'd be banned from the circuit."

"You can't afford to let that happen, J.J. How did you do in the inspection this morning?"

"We weighed in a little light so we had to add some ballast."

"And was Jerry also responsible for the car being a little light?"

"He was ticked off when he had to put it back on. To make up for it he went lean on the carburetor. We still set a fast time in the speed trials… 17.02. Now I know why he went light this morning. He was gonna add the nitrous tank."

"Still, not bad… not bad, at all."

"I thought so."

"No, I mean that… not bad… they get to kiss the winner?"

J.J. follows his gaze and sees the two pretty, young girls walking by in their short, sexy skirts. One girl is white and one is black, but both knew exactly what it took to get the men's attention. They hear a few cat calls, but when they see Joe and J.J. watching them, the black girl smiles and winks. Both men smile in return and continue to watch them walk away.

"No wonder you want to win so bad."

"How do you think I met my girlfriend, brother."

"She was a trophy girl?"

"Yep, until I got my hands on her… now she's strictly my trophy girl."

They walk off towards the refreshments counter as Joe turns the conversation to the reason for his visit. "J.J., how's your little brother doing? He getting it together?"

"Andre has a lot of problems, Joe. I just don't know how to help him."

"He been in trouble again?"

"He's always into something. It seems like he's a trouble magnet. If its out there he finds it. Lets not talk about him, ok?"

Both men stop at the concession counter and order a couple of sodas. Joe is curious why J.J almost acts like he's hiding something. Joe understands the tension J.J. has when it comes to Andre, though. As long as he's known him, J.J. has been trying to keep his little brother out of one form of trouble or another. They have barely paid for their drinks when Jerry Kraft appears beside them. Except for his limp Jerry is a handsome, well built man. He is much calmer now, having gotten his temper under control, but he still speaks gruffly to J.J.

"J.J., we got work to do before the race. Lets get on it, huh?"

"Duty calls. Hey, stick around and I'll let you buy me a beer after the race is over, ok?"

"You got it. You just remember why you need to win that race, all right?"

J.J. laughs as he jogs away after his lead mechanic. Joe stands there sipping his drink and then goes up into the stands where he can have a good view of the race.

The stands quickly fill with fans as race time gets closer and Joe feels the excitement in the air as the high powered cars are brought out onto the track for their warm up laps. He smiles as he watches J.J's car move around the track with the other drivers. He knows how hard his friend has worked to be here competing against the big boys and he is glad for him.

When the race finally gets under way all the brightly colored race cars go thundering past, causing a deafening roar in the stands as the crowd cheers excitedly. This race is scheduled for three hundred miles, which means there won't be too much excitement until closer to the end, but Joe still enjoys watching his long time friend drive. As they now round the first turn in lap number fifteen Joe sees that several of the cars in the pack have bunched up around J.J's car. A look of concern crosses his face as he mumbles a warning to J.J. to get clear of the pack.

Before the words are even out of his mouth J.J's car slows suddenly and gets bumped from behind, causing it to veer sharply across the track. It is struck by three other cars before careening into the concrete retaining wall along the back side of the track. Joe is instantly on his feet as the crowd lets out a collective gasp. Joe is already moving towards the exit when J.J's car suddenly bursts into flames. He stops momentarily to stare in horror at the flames engulfing his friend's car, then bolts from the stands and back to the track entrance. The guard holds him back, refusing to let him in as several emergency vehicles race by with red lights and siren going. Once they are past, the guard steps aside and lets Joe in. He knows they won't allow him out on the track so he races towards J.J's pit area so he can listen in on the radio. Deep inside he already knows the news won't be good.

Later that evening, Pepper comes strolling into the office wearing her new Thai kimono outfit she bought today. She has to give a demonstration on Thai cooking in her class and wanted to look the part. Her hair is pulled up in a black onyx fan clip and the white satin kimono is a halter cut and reveals her neck and shoulders. It has only one strap which ties around behind her neck, then drops down to wrap sarong style around her waist. Her back, shoulders and arms are bare, which only adds to the mystic of the oriental dragons embroidered on the slim outfit. As she makes her way into the room a uniformed officer steps aside and lets out a low whistle of appreciation.

"Why thank you, Charlie."

Everyone in the room is now watching and she enjoys every second as she moves slowly towards her office. Pete, who's desk sits across from her office door now leans out to let his gaze drop all the way down the long white satin skirt to the floor. She stops, allowing him to examine her as she turns around in a circle… striking up modeling poses as she does. Pete grins, knowing she used to be a model.

"You look… aahh… cold."

"That's what I like about you, Pete… you're so… practical."

She stops modeling and stands there with her hands on her hips, showing her disappointment that he didn't comment more favorably on her outfit. He knows what she was hoping to hear and lowers his voice to tease, "Now, Pepp… you know I'd be back writing traffic tickets if William caught me commenting on that dress. So, why are you dressed like an albino geisha girl?"

"What? You don't think I'll fit in down in china town?"

"Not a chance. You'd never pass as one of those China Dolls. You better give it up now."

"Oh well… I guess it's a good thing this isn't for work then, huh? Its for my Thai cooking class. I have to give a demonstration so I thought I should dress the part."

"Oh, yea… how's your class going? Is the Thai food spicy?"

"Spicy? Try hot! Hot! Hot! You could eat a glowing ember and not know the difference."

Just then their conversation is interrupted as Bill steps out of his office down the hall and calls out to them. "Pete, Pepper…"

They both turn as he motions for them to come to his office. They exchange a glance and Pete jumps up as he offers her his arm as an escort. She playfully takes it and they walk down the hall as if they are entering a grand ballroom. Bill watches them come with a frown on his face. He allows his eyes to travel slowly down over her body and back up. She stops before him, waiting for his comment on her outfit, but all he does is frown and repeat Pete's comment.

"Aren't you cold?"

Pepper pretends to be outraged as she now turns to Pete, pushing his arm away from her as she accuses, "You men are all alike!"

She walks on into his office to find Joe seated there. He seems subdued and doesn't bother to join in with their teasing. They all know about the death of his friend last weekend. She sits down beside him and pats his arm as Bill and Pete follow her in. Bill moves back behind his desk and sits down with a sigh as he becomes serious again.

"Ok, Joe has asked me if our team can investigate the death of his friend, J.J. Wilkes. I've checked it with Captain Sparks and we're good to go."

"Obviously you still think it was no accident, huh, buddy?"

"The preliminary inspection of his car hasn't turned up anything. The rumor circulating around the circuit is he was loaded. He was ok an hour before the race. He wasn't drunk and he hadn't been drinking… I was with him. And I know he's not a pill popper. J.J. was too careful a driver to let anything impair his driving skills… no way, he was loaded."

"Didn't one of the other drivers clip his car?"

"It looked that way from the stands, but I went over the race report. All the other drivers deny coming into contact with J.J's car until after he suddenly slowed down. Then he got bumped and began to spin out of control. The problem is, the other driver says he didn't hit him hard enough for him to lose control like that. This is personal to me… and I loved that man enough to want to know what happened."

They continue to discuss the details of the accident and how they will best go about investigating the death of this up and coming star of the car racing circuit.

Outside, in the main hallway, the elevator doors slide open and an elegant woman steps out. She is well dressed, but overly thin and her eyes have a sadness about them. She nervously straightens her clothing and looks both ways down the hallway; unsure which direction to go. She finally approaches a uniformed officer behind the desk.

"Excuse me. Can you tell me where I might find Sergeant Crowley?"

The officer turns around to point down the hallway, giving her directions on how to get to the Criminal Conspiracy Division. She thanks him and heads off in the direction he indicated. She is just entering the squad area when she hears several voices laughing and joking. She sees three men and a pretty woman come out of an office not far away and suddenly she is frozen in fear. She recognizes Bill immediately and watches now as he comes down the hall with the pretty woman. He is obviously very well acquainted with her as he places his jacket around her shoulders and teases her.

"Honey, you may say you're not cold, but put this on anyway. You're causing everyone else's' temperatures to rise just looking at…"

He has his hands possessively on Pepper's shoulders, but his words trail off as his eyes move to the person standing just inside the door. Pepper is smiling as she reaches up to place her hand over Bill's on her shoulder, but the look on his face stops her. He looks as if he's just seen a ghost and Pepper follows his gaze to the petite blonde staring back at him in the same manner. Pete and Joe also realize something is wrong with their boss and stop. For several long seconds they all stand there motionless in the hall, just staring at each other.

Pepper finally gives his hand a gentle squeeze, getting his attention as she softly asks, "Bill?"

Her voice brings him out of his stunned trance and his hands fall away from her in a guilty reflex. His eyes are still glued to the woman as he now takes a couple of steps towards her, stops, then holds out a hand to her as he stammers an awkward greeting.

"Jackie! What are… how did… my God, you're here!"

She takes his outstretched hand and steps closer for a quick hug. Bill doesn't resist and returns the gesture as he kisses her cheek. "Eloquence was never your best trait, was it William?"

"This is just… a surprise! Aahh… how are you?"

"I'm fine, but please… try to control your enthusiasm." They are still standing there holding hands and everyone else in the room seems to have been forgotten.

Pepper is stunned over the arrival of this other woman… who knows him very well. She pulls his jacket a little closer around her shoulders, as if that will bring him back to her. Pete comes to stand beside her and she glances over at him with bewildered eyes. Pete is just as confused and simply shrugs before they turn back to watch this drama unfold. Jackie saw the look that passed between the two onlookers and remembers her manners. She steps back from Bill now and motions towards the others.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your… co-workers, William?"

Bill suddenly remembers the others behind him and turns to stand beside Jackie as he tries to pull his jumbled thoughts together and introduce her to his friends. "This is Sergeant Pepper Anderson, my partner… Detectives Pete Royster and Joe Styles. This is… Jackie… aahh…"

He hesitates, unsure which name she is using these days and looks down at her for confirmation. She merely smiles at his confusion before she graciously turns to look Pepper in the eye and quietly say, "Jackie Crowley."

At this, three sets of eyes snap to Bill, but he only sees one. The look in Pepper's eye makes him even more nervous as he explains, "My wife… my ex-wife."

There is another moment of shocked silence as Pepper suddenly comes face to face with the woman Bill has always refused to talk about. Her fingers curl into the fabric of Bill's jacket and she suddenly feels uncomfortable. Wearing it makes her feel as if Bill is cheating on his wife with her. She quickly removes the jacket as Pete tries to lighten the mood by joking.

"Hey, Bill, how'd you ever let her get away from you?"

"What I want to know is how did you ever catch her in the first place? She's way too classy for a guy like you."

"Don't you two have some work to do? Like right now?"

Pete bumps Joe with his elbow and they begin to saunter away as Pete pretends to be indignant. "We can take a subtle hint. Come on, Joe… our presence is obviously desired elsewhere."

Jackie is smiling at the friendly banter and watches the two detectives walk away arm in arm. When she brings her attention back to the man beside her she sees that his eyes are still riveted on the woman holding his jacket. Pepper finally notices Jackie looking from one to the other and takes a deep breath as she forces herself to sound calm.

"Well, you two probably have lots to catch up on. Its nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Crowley."

"Jackie, please."

Pepper acknowledges this with a smile and then steps forward to hand Bill back his jacket. "I'll just go get started on those calls."

"Keep it. You may need it."

"No thanks… it doesn't go with my outfit."

Her hand is outstretched, but Bill refuses to take the jacket from her as his eyes silently plead with her not to be angry. She keeps all emotion hidden because his wife is watching her closely. She simply drops his jacket on a desk beside him and turns to leave. Bill watches her until she disappears into her own office, knowing he has some explaining to do. He sighs and looks down at his ex-wife as he ushers her into his office; closing the door so they can talk in private. Jackie sits down in the seat Pepper so recently vacated and Bill is once again struck by how strange this situation is. He pulls himself back to the present and offers, "Would you like a cup of coffee? Tea? Water?"

"Coffee is fine. Do you still make horribly strong coffee?"

"Yes, but no one will drink it. Pepper usually makes this for me…" He cuts off as he is pouring two cups of coffee, feeling uncomfortable talking about Pepper now.

Jackie realizes how uncomfortable this must be for him and tries to ease the tension as she comments, "She's lovely, William. How did you ever manage to get a partner like her?"

"I've been asking myself the same thing for the past three years now."

"She seems very nice."

"Well… she can be meaner than hell too. She keeps me in line most of the time." He

brings her the cup of coffee and then goes around to sit behind his desk. He doesn't want

to discuss Pepper right now and quickly changes the subject. "You look terrific."

"That's because you're seeing the new me…" She hands him a business card "Jacqueline Aiello Crowley, Interior Designer."

"Hey, that's great! You finally did it."

"Uh-huh. You were right all along… people love my work. And, you know how much?"

"How much?"

"I won't be needing any more alimony after this month. How's that for success?"

Bill is studying the fancy parchment paper card with the gold embossed letters on it. He hears her comment about the alimony, but something else catches his attention.

"This month, huh? Is that the magic number?"

"I figure I'm financially set now… and remember, I know how much a cop makes."

"Well, I make a little more now than I did in those days."

"Oh, so you don't want to stop writing me checks every month? I guess you don't have any other use for that money?"

"Look, if you're really serious… I can find something else to do with my money. Really, I can."

She doesn't say it, but the image of Pepper pops into her head. There is another moment of silence as they both sip their coffee. Bill is feeling more relaxed with her now and finally asks, "Knowing you, I'd say you have all the money I've paid you stashed in your underwear drawer. I bet you still have that little stash of money tucked in your bra, don't you?"

"That's my mad money! Of course its still there, but I don't carry cash any more, William… I'm a new woman... I use plastic."

"Yes you are… and I don't think I've ever seen you looking happier."

"I am, William… I am. But what about you… are you happy?"

"Yes, I am. I'm doing good."

Just then Bill's eyes move past Jackie's to look through the window at the detective area. He sees Pepper standing by Joe's desk, talking to him, but her eyes are on him. Even from here he can see the uncertainty in her eyes and an idea suddenly comes to him. He gets up and goes to open his door. He steps out and motions for her to join them in his office. Jackie turns to see who is coming when Pepper stops beside him and he suggests a way for them to get to know each other.

"Pepp, I was just about to ask Jackie to join us for dinner tonight. Is that all right?"

"Oh… Bill, I don't know… I have that presentation and… you know… maybe you two should just go on without me."

"I told you I'd come watch your presentation, Pepp. We'll just do dinner afterwards.

Ok?"

Pepper isn't sure she wants to spend much time around Bill while his wife is here because she feels like 'the other woman'. She hesitates to answer and darts a quick glance over at Jackie. Bill sees her glance and turns his attention to Jackie also.

"Jackie? Do you mind sitting through Pepper's Thai cooking presentation first?"

"Of course not… if she doesn't mind a third wheel. I think Thai cooking is fabulous."

"Third wheel, hell! You're the guest of honor." He doesn't see the twinge of doubt his

comment brought to Pepper's eyes and she quickly hides it before he looks back to her.

"Ok, so its settled then. We'll watch Madame Pepper Thai one on and then we'll go have

a nice dinner… just the three of us."

He places his hand on Pepper's shoulder to silently urge her to look up at him as he searches for her agreement. Pepper doesn't know how to get out of this without looking like a jealous girlfriend so she finally sighs, "Well, since you put it that way…"

Pepper is uneasy about this arrangement, but when her eyes once again meet the other woman's, she is smiling sweetly and Pepper can't help but like her... until her next comment turns the knife of doubt in her chest once more. "That's my William… always getting his way."  
Its almost quitting time so Pepper decides to leave a little early and head over to her cooking class so she can get ready for her presentation. She had been looking forward to this night when she gets to show off her love of cooking, but now she is apprehensive and hopes she won't make any mistakes in front of the woman she's always believed to be perfect. At least that's the impression she got from Bill's pained looks every time she asked about his ex-wife. On those few occasions when he spoke about her in hushed tones, Pepper believed he wasn't over the pain of the divorce yet. She knew he'd been divorced for close to six years now, but he would never say more.

Bill on the other hand is feeling better now that he has his two favorite women together. He knows once they get to know each other they'll get along fine. He also wants to reassure Pepper she has nothing to fear from Jackie showing up unexpectedly like this. He saw the emotion flickering across her face when he introduced them earlier. She had gone from shock, to jealousy, to worry, to guilt before she masked her emotions behind her best courtroom smile. He knew her well enough to know she was upset about the arrival of his ex-wife… and she had a right to be. If Pepper's ex-husband suddenly showed up acting all friendly, he would be filled with jealous rage. He makes a mental note to spend some quiet time with her later so they can talk.

After Pepper's cooking class, Bill takes them to a quiet little Italian restaurant. He and Pepper come here often and the waiter knows they like the corner table. Bill, being the gentleman he is, seats both women on opposite sides, not so they can study each other, but to avoid having to decide if he should sit beside Jackie or Pepper. This way he is between them. By now they are more relaxed with each other and Jackie does her best to ease the tension by telling funny stories about Bill from when they were married. They order drinks and then sit around laughing and talking until their dinner arrives.

"You should have seen him then… with a crew cut and weighing all of a hundred thirty-five pounds. He looked like he should have still been in high school."

"I looked a hell of a lot better when I got out of the academy. I was much more fit then."

"I bet you really took some ribbing over that."

"Pepper, he looked so young they immediately snatched him up to work in vice! They used to dress him up in a sailor suit and those women couldn't wait to get in his car! Bill, what was that line you used on them that worked so well?"

"I'd just drive up beside her and ask if she knew where I could find Cahuenga Drive. I'd mispronounce it so bad they all thought I was fresh in from a ship. Everyone knew all the new sailors in town headed straight for the Cahuenga strip to find women. Some times, before I could even get my question out they were propositioning me!"

"And did any of them ever just give you directions?"

"I never gave them the chance. I always busted them first."

"Fortunately for all of us he outgrew that baby face look. In our current assignment it wouldn't do for him to be posing as a hit man for hire with a face like that."

Bill frowns at her and they both laugh at his obvious disapproval of their amusement. Just then their dinner arrives and they lapse into a silence for a few minutes. Jackie finds herself truly liking this new woman in Bill's life and she hopes he is happy now. She tries not to dwell on the mistakes of her past, especially now, but she never should have walked out on him like she did. She'd been young and insecure and every time he left for work she was sure he wasn't coming home alive. After a while the tension got so bad she almost had a nervous breakdown. She selfishly thought only of herself when she made the rash decision to leave him. Now, in light of her new challenge those days don't seem all that scary to her. She suddenly snaps back to the present and forces the bad memories from her mind as she smiles brightly.

"Pepper? Has Bill ever told you about how we were married?"

"Oh, please! Jackie… I'm sure Pepper doesn't want to hear about that!"

"No… I think I do. So, was he terribly romantic back then?"

Both women glance over to see him blushing again as he scowls before dropping his eyes to concentrate on his dinner. Jackie grins over at Pepper and winks.

"I wouldn't call him… romantic... exactly. You see, we dated all through high school and everyone just expected us to get married after graduation. Well, one day Bill comes to my home and announces that he's going to be serving his country. He was very serious and made this big speech about how he was embarking on this dangerous mission in life… and how he might not make it through…"

"Bill? You were in the marines, right?"

"I meant that I'd signed up for the police academy... But yes, I did serve four years during the gulf war too."

"And the police academy was this terribly dangerous mission he told you about!"

"Well, I didn't know it was the police academy until later."

"And that's when he proposed?"

Jackie rolls her eyes and chuckles as Bill again scowls. "Proposed? Lets just say he proposed everything but marriage!"

"That I can believe!"

"But it back fired on him because I insisted we had to get married first… since he would be leaving on this dangerous career and all. So we got married… and we lived in this

one room garage apartment in the valley while he was in the academy. God, we were such innocents back then."

"We made out all right, didn't we?"

"Yes, we did, but we never did take a honeymoon. We couldn't afford it then and we always planned to take one later… maybe a trip to Italy… we never got there either."

She finishes on a slightly sad note and Pepper no longer thinks this conversation is amusing. She can see there are still strong feelings between Bill and Jackie and she wonders what really happened to cause their divorce. Bill is now serious as he and Jackie's eyes meet. Jackie quickly hides her sadness and forces another smile to her lips as she tears her eyes away from Bill's to continue her story.

"You see, Bill and I are both Italian. That's why we wanted to see Italy."

"Only one of us is Italian… the other is a renegade Greek."

"Here we go again. Pepper, in the entire five years we were married… I've never been able to convince him that Sicilians are Italians!"

"I know, Jackie… since we've been partners I haven't been able to convince him of much either. Especially when it comes to women."

She meets Bill's eyes across the table and he smiles in return, catching her hidden joke about how protective he is of her. Jackie also notices the private glance and wonders what Pepper meant by that last statement. She once again realizes how close these two are and feels a twinge of guilt for intruding on their life now. Then she remembers her reason for coming here and it justifies her actions. The rest of their evening is more subdued as they all realize things were getting just a little too personal. Neither woman wants to get into her relationship with Bill… and Bill is stuck in the middle praying they won't.

As predicted they did seem to hit it off after they got to know each other, but he hadn't anticipated them sitting here discussing him. It made him uneasy because he didn't want to say anything to offend either woman. So, in being diplomatic Bill simply agreed with them for the most part and kept his mouth shut the rest of the time.

After dinner, Jackie professed to being tired after a long day of travel and asked Bill to see her back to her hotel. Pepper immediately agreed it would be best if Bill escorted Jackie and she would grab a cab back to the station where her car was parked. Bill didn't like this idea for several reasons… first, they were only blocks from Pepper's house now and it would be easier to just drop her off at home. Second, he would then have a reason to come by in the morning to pick her up and they could have a long talk. He escorts both women out to his car and ignores Pepper's request as he firmly puts her in the car.

He drives to her house as she sits in the back seat, silently fuming. When they arrive Pepper wants only to be alone and doesn't have to strain to keep this pleasant smile on her face. When the car pulls to a stop she opens the door and says her quick good-bye.

"Jackie, it was a pleasure meeting you. Bill, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Likewise, Pepper. I hope I get to see you again while I'm here. Good night."

Pepper is already out of the car and half way to her front door when Bill sprints after her. "Pepper! Wait…"

He falls into stride beside her, intent on walking her to the door. On any other occasion Pepper would have appreciated his manners, but tonight it only makes her more raw because Jackie is watching them. Pepper is torn between genuinely liking Bill's ex-wife and still feeling like the other woman who got caught cheating with a married man. They don't speak on the way to her door, but when Pepper pulls out her keys to unlock the door she tensely comments on it.

"It would have been easier to let me go to the station."

"It was completely out of the way and you know it."

"Well, maybe I need my car."

"I'll pick you up in the morning."

Her control finally snaps as she lowers her voice to angrily enlighten him. "Well, maybe

I didn't want your wife to know where I live… did you ever think about that?"

"Why?… and she's my ex-wife, Pepp."

"Yea." Pepper has opened her door and is about to step inside when Bill's hand on her arm stops her. She looks up at him for a long moment and he can once again see the worry in her eyes. He would like nothing better than to spend the rest of the night reassuring her, but he can't. Jackie is sitting in his car waiting for him to return. He knows Jackie can see them from the driveway, but he doesn't care as he leans down to warmly kiss Pepper's lips. She starts to draw back, but his fingers close around her arm, holding her still until she finally returns his brief caress.

When he pulls back their eyes meet and he honestly says, "Honey, I know this is strange… and I'm not sure what its all about yet, but don't worry."

"What's there to worry about? She just shows up here after six years to find you..."

"Pepp, don't … I'll come back and we can talk. I'll tell you all about it then, ok?

Right now, I've got to get her back to her hotel."

"No… don't come back tonight, Bill. Just go on… take her home."

He sighs in frustration. "I'll pick you up in the morning then, all right? We can talk

then."

"Sure… good night."

He is just leaning in to kiss her again when her hand comes up to press against his chest

and stop him. Then she goes inside without another word and closes the door. He stares

at it for a moment, hoping she won't let this worry her too much, but knowing it already

does. With a sigh he returns to his car and slips behind the wheel as Jackie purposely

avoids looking at him. He is thankful for that as he pulls out of Pepper's driveway and

heads for the hotel where Jackie is staying.

On the way, Jackie glances cautiously over at him several times, wondering if she's caused problems between Bill and his girlfriend by showing up here. She doesn't want there to be any hostilities between them or herself and decides to get things out in the open. She tries to sound cheerful and positive as she throws out a vague comment.

"So, how did it go?"

"What?"

"Your partner, Pepper? You know… the gorgeous blonde we just dropped off? Is she upset?"

"No, not at all."

"So things are okay for you?"

"Things are fine. She's a good cop… a great cop."

"Bill, I mean with your love life. She's lovely… how do you feel about her?"

"You're being very direct. Look, lets just leave that topic alone, all right?"

"Fine, but answer me this… is it serious?"

"Jackie, please…"

"Okay, just tell me… are you happy?"

"Yes." His fingers tightly grip the steering wheel and she decides to let it go at that.

She just wanted to make sure he was happy with his new life… to ease some of her guilt for what she did to them six years ago. Bill may not say it, but his actions showed his serious feelings for his partner. If it weren't serious between them he wouldn't be so worried about her feelings, or so considerate, or so reluctant to discuss her. There is a tense silence between them for some time and then Bill finally speaks.

"So tell me about you? Anyone special?"

"Oh, there's this guy I've been seeing. He's in insurance. Nothing dramatic to report, but I can't complain."

"And are you happy?"

"Of course I am."

Bill can tell by the quickness of her answer and her overly bright smile now that she isn't being completely truthful with him. It makes him wonder again why she decided to show up here after all these years. If all she wanted to do was let him know he could stop the alimony payments she could have sent a letter. After all, they haven't even spoken since the day she disappeared from his home six years ago. Now she was here, acting like they parted as friends. When they arrive at her hotel, Bill parks and gets out to come around and help her from the car. His manners bring back pleasant memories of when they were married and he treated her like some kind of a porcelain doll. He walks her into the lobby.

"I'd forgotten…"

"What?"

"What a gentleman you are." She turns to face him as she reaches out to place her hand on his arm. Their eyes meet and there is a long tense silence between them. Jackie finally lowers her eyes and softly admits, "Its been a lovely evening. I wasn't sure I was doing the right thing by coming here, but I'm glad I looked you up now."

"I'm glad too. Its nice to see you again, Jackie. I've often wondered…"

When he leaves his words hanging her eyes again come up to his and she can see the old emotion they once shared. She can see all the old pain and frustration he felt when she vanished, but she refuses to dwell on the bad as she forces a smile to her lips.

"I hope that means you've missed me."

Their eyes hold for a long moment as Bill sees for the first time her true reason for coming back to find him. Could she really want to reconcile with him after all this time? And did he really want to consider it? She is looking both scared and hopeful and he has only to think of Pepper to know his answer. He doesn't want to hurt Jackie, so he purposely turns her words into a joke.

"Of course I have… every time I write out your alimony check. You get some sleep… and I'll call you tomorrow."

Jackie fights hard to hide her disappointment because she knows he purposely misunderstood her words. He is just too polite to hurt her feelings by telling her he has another woman in his life now. She doesn't trust herself to speak so she just nods and steps back with a smile and a wave. Bill also steps away, as if eager to put some distance between them as he watches her head for the elevators. When she is gone he sighs heavily and goes back to his car. He is mentally tired, but sleep won't come easily to him tonight.

31


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

They aren't due in to the office until eleven, but when her door bell rings at eight o'clock Pepper expects to see Bill. She opens her door in her robe and their eyes meet for a long moment before she steps back to allow him in.

"You're early."

"Not if you just made coffee… then I'm right on time."

"Help yourself. I was just about to head out to the patio to read my paper."

She is turning away from him to go retrieve her cup, but she doesn't get very far. Bill reaches out to grab her arm, turning her back to face him as he takes her in his arms. She tenses momentarily as his arms curl around her waist, but when her eyes meet his all resistance melts away. Bill's eyes are dark with emotion as he lowers his mouth to hers in a long, slow caress that takes her breath away. She sighs softly as she gives herself up to the pleasure of his kisses. Her hands glide up around his neck as each kiss blends into the next. He spends several minutes just easing her tension away.

"Bill… we shouldn't be doing this."

"Why?"

"Because… she's here."

"She's here in your house?"

"No! But… I just don't feel right about this." She doesn't quite know how to tell him about her concerns and lowers her eyes as her words trail off.

Bill is frustrated that Jackie's appearance has brought tension to his relationship with Pepper. He tenderly strokes her back as he tries to explain. "Honey, she knows… and she's very happy for us."

"Then why do I feel like I just got caught fooling around with a married man? I don't like being the other woman."

"Pepp, I haven't been married for a long time… and you're not the other woman. Baby,

you're the _only_ woman in my life."

"Then why did she come back here, Bill?"

"To tell me I don't have to pay alimony any more. Her new business is apparently very successful."

"Oh. Is that all?"

"That's all. Okay?"

Bill is so understanding of her feelings that she can't help but feel better about things now. She smiles up at him and nods her head as her hands once again curl around his neck. She relaxes and melts into his arms as she honestly apologizes, "I'm sorry for the way I acted last night."

"Me too. I spent a very lonely night at home."

"I didn't sleep much either. I guess our plans for the evening didn't quite work out, huh?"

"Well, your presentation was a success. I just wish I could have helped you out of that sexy little kimono."

"Maybe I'll let you do that sometime."

"Go put it on now."

"No… I'm doing coffee and newspapers right now. You'll just have to wait."

"What if I can't wait?" Without warning his mouth swoops down on hers in a rough, demanding kiss. He urges her to deepen the kiss and after a momentary hesitation she complies. His kisses are possessive as his tongue searches out the sweetness of her own. He growls huskily and molds her closer as he convinces her she's the only woman he wants. They spend long minutes lost in passionate kisses as Bill expertly arouses her desire. It would be very easy to lose herself in his arms and forget about Jackie Crowley, but she would still be here and nothing would be resolved. She reluctantly draws back, panting softly as she shakes her head.

"Behave yourself, Crowley… its coffee, papers, then kimono, remember?"

She steps back and resumes her path to get her coffee cup. Bill just grins and follows her to the kitchen. He pours himself a cup and they go out onto the patio to enjoy the nice morning. Bill sits back to sip his coffee as Pepper pulls the paper apart and tosses the sports section over to him. They casually read the paper for the next thirty minutes in silence, comfortable in this familiar scene.

Bill scans the paper, but his mind is still on what Pepper said when he arrived here. It had shocked him when she referred to herself as the "other" woman. It never occurred to him Pepper might be intimidated by his ex-wife, but obviously she was. Not that Jackie was one of those bitchy women… she'd always been sweet and fragile and innocent… and everyone immediately fell in love with her. The only reason Pepper would be intimidated by Jackie is if she felt she still had some kind of hold over him. Bill now glances at Pepper's down bent head. His reluctance to discuss Jackie in the past may have given her the impression he still held feelings for her. He doesn't want Pepper to have any doubts about his love for her and decides to tell her the whole truth.

"Pepp, about Jackie… what do you think of her?"

"She's a lovely, sweet woman."

'Funny, she said the same thing about you, last night when I dropped her off."

"Did you two have a nice _visit _at her hotel?"

"No… I walked her into the lobby, we talked for a minute and then I left."

Pepper had kept her head down, pretending to read as she tried to casually bring up the topic of Jackie. She didn't want Bill to see how curious she was, but now her eyes come up to his. She quickly searches his face for some sign he is lying, but he merely stares back with a slight smile on his face as he sits back in a relaxed pose.

He knows exactly what she's looking for and teases, "I didn't stay, Pepper. Believe me… her arrival here was a surprise to me too."

"Has it been a while since you've seen her?"

Bill knows the moment of truth is here and he sets his paper aside to lean forward, resting his arms on the table. He cradles his coffee cup in his hands, staring down at it for a long moment.

"It's the first time I've seen her since the divorce. Hell… it's the first time I've talked to her since the divorce."

"Not once?"

"I didn't even see her during the divorce. She had her lawyer handle it all."

"Bill… why did you get divorced?" He takes a moment to sip his coffee, getting up the courage to discuss a very painful subject for him. Pepper waits, but when he doesn't answer she slides her hand across the table to take his. "I'm sorry, Bill. You don't have to tell me… its none of my business."

Bill finally looks up and once again sees the doubt and worry in her eyes. He doesn't want her to mistake his hesitation as a sign he doesn't want to share this part of his life with her so he lifts her hand to his lips and tenderly kisses it.

"It is your business, sweetheart… and I want you to know. You and I have been friends a long time… and until now I thought it was best to just leave the past alone. I didn't see the point in telling you about that period in my life so I just never talked about it. Now, I see I was wrong to do that to you."

She can see this is hard for him to discuss and she is about to tell him its all right, but he stops her and continues, "No… let me finish. Pepper, we've been dating for almost three years now and I'm not blind… even though you've never said it… I know you'd hoped we would be married by now."

"Bill, I've never…"

"I know… you've never even hinted about it, but I remember something you said when I first met you. Do you remember? You told me about your life plan? You said you wanted to be married by the time you were thirty-five."

"That wasn't something set in stone you know… it was just a guideline."

"Yea, well its been something I've thought about many times. After my divorce… I

swore I'd never get married again. Never let another woman get that close to me… or

hurt me like that again."

He pauses to take a deep breath and she can see how painful this really is for him to talk

about. They are still holding hands and he now takes her hand in both of his as he gently

strokes her soft skin.

"Then I met you… and from the first day you walked into my office I knew I never

wanted to let you go. You're everything I've ever wanted in a woman… and you made it

so easy for me. You're not demanding… you're independent… you accept me as I am

with no questions asked. It was the perfect arrangement, but your words were always at

the back of my mind. I just kept telling myself that by the time you turned thirty-five I'd

be ready to make that commitment again. Now you'll be thirty-five this year and…"

"Bill, you don't have to…"

"Yes I do. When I saw the look on your face yesterday when I introduced Jackie to you… you deserve more than living with the constant uncertainty of our relationship. When you realized who she was… I saw the resignation in your eyes. You were ready to walk away and never look back."

"No… I…"

"Yes, you were, Pepp. You said it yourself… you felt like the 'other woman'… and that's not right. You're the most important woman… the only woman in my life, and I don't want to lose you."

There is a long silence as they stare deeply into each other's eyes. Everything else is forgotten as he once again raises her hand up to his lips and kisses each fingertip.

With tears in her eyes, she smiles and shakily replies, "You'd never get rid of me that easy, babe."

"Good, because I haven't told you all the really bad stuff about me yet."

Once again they fall silent as they continue to hold hands across the small table. Pepper still has questions and finally decides to ask them now while the topic is open.

"Why did you get divorced? After five years… what happened?"

"Nothing happened after five years… it was continuously building up. We got divorced because I'm a cop." He hesitates to continue and glances up to see the understanding in her eyes. It's a story they've both heard many times before, but it doesn't make it any easier for him.

"She couldn't handle the hours… the nights she had to sleep alone not knowing whether I'd come home. Every time my friends would drop by the house, she'd almost faint until they assured her I wasn't dead. She nearly had a nervous breakdown, but I never knew… she always hid her fears from me. Then one day I came home to find a note. She decided to leave and put herself back together again. I never saw or spoke to her again until yesterday."

"Oh, I'm sorry. It must have been very hard on you."

Bill looks up at her, the pain clearly visible in his eyes and Pepper loves him even more for the pain he has lived with all this time. He sees her sympathy and shrugs as he smiles. "It was a long time ago. It doesn't hurt anymore."

"Not consciously, but deep down its still there."

"Yea, I guess that's why I've avoided commitments all this time. I never realized how much until she showed up here yesterday."

"Knowing about it… it seems even stranger that she would show up here so unexpectedly… just to tell you to stop mailing her checks?"

"I thought so too. She could have sent me a notice from her lawyer. I mean, why now? What's changed?"

"She must be the only woman in history to give up alimony when she didn't have to… unless…"

"Unless what?"

"…she's still in love with you."

"No, if that were true she'd have come back sooner. It has to be something else."

"I don't know, Bill… its very flattering, don't you think? All this time you've been apart… pining for each other and now…"

Bill realizes she is only teasing, but he doesn't want to discuss Jackie any more. He quickly stands up, coming around the table to swing her up into his arms. She gasps in surprise as newspapers and coffee cups go tumbling off the table in his haste. She wraps her arms around his neck to hang on as he spins around and heads back inside.

He playfully growls, "The only thing I've been pining for is kimono time!"

"What about our coffee!"

"I don't want coffee… I want you."

Her arms curve tighter around his neck and as he heads for her bedroom she begins a little torment of her own. She nibbles on his ear, allowing her tongue to trace its lines as her hot breath fans over him. She feels a shudder roll down his spine in response as he takes the stairs two at a time. When he enters her bedroom he is tempted to throw her down on the bed and dive into her sweet body. Instead, he stops and takes several deep, calming breaths before slowly setting her on her feet before him. There is no hesitation now as she stands on tip toe to bring her mouth to his as he takes her in a deeply passionate kiss. His hands roam slowly over her body, stroking and kneading her sensitive flesh until a soft, breathless sigh of pleasure escapes her.

She finally breaks the kiss to lean back, panting softly as he gently teases her breast. His fingers slowly roll the hard tip between them and bolts of pleasure radiate through her.

He continues his torment by nuzzling her throat and ear with soft kisses, knowing how to excite her. It isn't long before she is craving more than his tormenting fingers can provide.

"Babe… please…"

Bill draws back to look into her now dark, passionate eyes. He sees her desire and feels and answering need in him. He lowers his gaze to her robe and easily slips it open, then with swift accuracy his mouth drops to claim the taut peak he had been teasing. Pepper tenses, overcome with waves of pleasure. Her words trail off as her hand comes up to stroke his hair, urging him on as she sexily whispers in his ear.

"Oohh… yes… mmmnnn…"

Her words trail off on a moan as she is overcome by the exquisite sensations he is creating with his talented mouth. She allows him to ravage her body as he switches from one to the other breast. She shares his urgency, but now as he comes up to look into her eyes she understands… this isn't about sex… it's about love and they'll savor every moment. She smiles and begins to unbutton his white dress shirt, pausing to kiss his chest each time a new place is exposed.

Bill stands motionless, loving the feel of her lips on his skin as she moves lower and lower until she is seated on the bed before him. He finishes removing his shirt as she turns her attention to his belt. She can feel the hard length of his desire in his levis and strokes her hand down it as she guides his zipper down. When she exposes his shaft she moans softly and leans forward. Bill's efforts to remove his jeans stop abruptly as she gently explores him with her mouth. Her hands continue the task of removing his jeans and when he is finally naked before her she gives him what he has been craving.

A low growl escapes him as his head tips back and his eyes flutter shut. His hands rest on her shoulders, but he forces himself to remain still as her torment continues. She knows just how far to push him. She can see the strain of control in his eyes and urges him on as her hand comes to rest on his hip.

Bill sighs huskily and drops to his knees before her. He leans in to kiss her hungrily as he slips her robe off and tosses it away. He urges her to lie back across the bed. He takes a moment to let his eyes roam over her perfect body before he once again lowers his mouth to her. Pepper moans huskily as tremors of pleasure course through her.

He takes his time, savoring the moment as he is filled with urgency and growls deep in his throat. When she can't stand it any longer she places her hand on the back of his head to guide him as she breathlessly whispers, "Aahh… aahh… baby… please…"

He obeys and comes up to lie over her and kiss her. She moans and deepens the kiss, eager for the taste on his tongue. They spend several long minutes kissing and caressing until Bill is unable to control his desire for her.

"Mmmnnn… baby… I need you… now…"

His arms curve underneath her to move her farther onto the bed as he kneels over her. He lowers himself into the cradle of her inviting hips. Their eyes meet as he slowly eases his shaft into her. When he is fully inside her he stops and a mutual moan of pleasure escapes them. Every time he makes love to her it's always the same. From the moment he slides his cock into her he is overcome with an almost savage desire to drive hard and deep into her. They gradually increase in speed and depth as their excitement grows, but his eyes never leave hers. Her hands curl up around his back, drawing him closer until her lips press against his throat in a soft caress. She feels him tremble in response and bend his head to kiss her shoulder. When he finally lowers his lips to hers she gladly meets him halfway, deepening the kiss with a desire only he can ease. They are both lost in a mindless world until the waves of pleasure begin to diminish.

She slowly strokes his back and places soft kisses along his throat where she can feel his pounding pulse begin to slow. After several minutes he sighs contentedly and raises up as she teases, "We kind of skipped the kimono part."

"I got news for you… it wasn't the kimono I was interested in."

He lowers his mouth to hers in a series of slow, tender kisses that express all of his love. When he again pulls back she can see the love glowing in his eyes and smiles happily as she wraps her arms around his neck. They spend long minutes just kissing and cuddling, expressing their love without words.

"God, I love you."

He wraps his arms around her, drawing her close to his chest as he sighs happily and closes his eyes. She flips the bedspread up over them and then snuggles closer as they drift into a peaceful sleep together.

By the time they woke up, they barely had time to take a quick shower together before rushing to make it to work on time. It wasn't the first time they had spent the morning in bed, but today was special. There was a new, closer bond between them and even a trip to the morgue couldn't dampen their happiness.

They are standing together, watching as the head medical examiner, Dr. Ohta examines the body of Joe's friend, J.J. Wilkes. He is explaining the cause of death to Bill and Pepper as he goes.

"Cause of death was a ruptured aorta… torn from the heart at time of impact. He also had a punctured lung, and massive internal injuries… but that's just what caused his body to stop functioning… that's not what caused him to die. Look at this…"

He moves away from the examination table and points to a bank of x-rays pinned up on a light board. Bill and Pepper follow his lead and examine the x-rays as Dr. Ohta continues his diagnosis.

"He was still wearing his helmet when he got to the morgue. It wasn't damaged in any way… and I couldn't find any indication that he received this injury during the crash. Not a skull fracture of this magnitude."

"You're saying the head injury was before the accident?"

"There are signs of healing along the fracture which would indicate it occurred prior to the accident… because bodies don't heal when they're dead."

"Could it have been the cause of him crashing?"

"The injury was severe enough to cause a major concussion… which would include dizziness and unconsciousness. He was unconscious when he hit that wall."

He moves back to the examination table and lifts up the left arm of the corpse. Bill and Pepper follow him back to the table as he shows them further evidence.

"Look here… you see this? You said the car didn't roll, right?"

"Right, it hit head on into the wall and spun, but never flipped over."

"He's got some pretty vicious bruising on his left arm. Notice the color? Now, compare it to the bruises he received during the accident."

"They're different colors."

"I thought the car burst into flames… why isn't he burned?"

"He was wearing a regulation Nomex fire suit. I ran a tissue sample examination of the bruising areas here and those over there on his torso. There are definite signs of

healing in these… just like the head injury. I'd say from the coloration these bruises are 18-24 hours older than those. Got any idea how he got these older injuries?"

"No, but we'll sure find out. Whoever did this to J.J. was responsible for his death. Come on, Pepp."

"Dr. Ohta, how do you know Wilkes was already unconscious at the time of the accident?"

"Come here, I'll show you. See his hands? They're relaxed. When a driver is about to crash he'll clutch the wheel in a death grip in an attempt to control the vehicle. It's an

impulsive reaction like blinking your eyes when something threatens your eye. I've had some drivers in here that were still holding the steering wheel. They had to cut it off and bring it with them because they couldn't pry the hands free. There's no indication he was holding the wheel at all when he crashed."

"Thanks, Dr. Ohta. You've been a big help."

They leave the morgue, sobered by what they have learned and fully convinced now J.J. Wilkes was murdered. The only question that remains is who beat him up and why J.J. got in that car to drive when he was in that condition. Maybe he was too afraid of the person who beat him to refuse, or maybe they did give him drugs… so he wouldn't feel any pain while he was driving. Either way, the head injury is what killed him… he just happened to be going 180 mph when it happened.

Across town at the race track's storage lot, Pete and Joe are having similar thoughts as they examine the smashed remains of J.J's car. The head mechanic, Jerry Kraft is with them, pacing nervously. Joe zips up his coveralls and lies down on the dolly to slide under the car. He pretends not to notice Jerry's nervousness as he inspects the car. Pete holds the light for him as Joe looks over the underside of the engine, then the fuel lines all the way back to the gas tank. After several minutes of silence by the two detectives Kraft testily throws out a warning.

"Hey, don't touch anything under there. I can fix this car if you don't start ripping things apart under there."

"I know what I'm doing. I used to race with J.J. at Ascot."

"This baby cost me twenty grand. Every part was brand new before that race. You hear me? Twenty grand… and we had a big sponsor ready to take us on, too." He stands up abruptly and begins pacing again as he sighs heavily and shakes his head at the thought of that sponsor gone now. "That's all down the drain now. First time out… and this has to happen!

"As opposed to having it happen after you signed on with that big sponsor? Then it would have been all right?"

Jerry spins around to face Pete, wondering what he meant by that sarcastic comment. Joe is coming out from under the car now and doesn't give them a chance to continue the argument as he stands up to dust off his coveralls.

"Where's the bottle?"

"What bottle?"

"The nitrous."

"That's illegal! You know that!"

"You wanted him to run with it… I heard you."

"Well, he ran clean… see for yourself!" He holds out some papers from the official inspection of the vehicle before the race.

"Mr. Kraft, was the inspection the day before the race?"

"Yea, and this car was perfect."

"Who had access to your garage after the inspection?"

"Look, buddy, I don't want to tell you how to do your job, but you're wasting your time. There wasn't any sabotage."

Both men look at Kraft with obvious doubt, but he isn't phased by their mistrust of him. He finally sighs and motions for them to follow him. "Come here. I want to show you something."

They all walk outside and across the lot to the garage where Jerry and J.J. worked on their race car. Beside the garage is a dog kennel and as they approach a large ferocious Rotweiller leaps at the fence. It lunges repeatedly as if trying to get through the fence and tear them apart. Kraft points to the dog and then speaks to the dog in an authoritative voice.

"Down, rocky. It's ok, down, boy."

The dog stops snarling and sits down patiently for the next command from his master. Jerry sticks his fingers through the fence and hands the dog a small treat. As the dog munches on it Jerry turns back to the two cops.

"We turn this guy loose in the garage at night. He insures that no one gets into the garage unless they're supposed to be there."

Pete tests the dog's response to strangers. "We're the good guys, Rocky… you just remember that good doggy."

The dog cocks his head at Pete and waits until he steps closer, then the dog suddenly lunges at the fence, snarling and snapping again. Pete jumps back and Joe just laughs at him, but the smile on Jerry Kraft's face indicates he would enjoy seeing the dog attack him. Pete and Joe leave then as Kraft stands next to his dog watching them with obvious hatred in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

By the time Bill and Pepper arrive at the office, Pete and Joe have returned from their inspection of J.J's car. They are all convinced J.J's death was no accident and Joe is having major suspicions about his head mechanic, Jerry Kraft. Bill walks into his office to find a note marked urgent. He snatches it up and quickly scans it before doing an about face and heading back out the door.

"This is just great! We've only been working Joe's case one day and already the brass wants answers. I'll be in Captain Sparks' office."

Pepper gives him a sympathetic smile and waves as she continues on to her office to get started on her daily routine. Pete and Joe are typing up their reports on the events of the day as Bill hurries out the door. Everyone knows that if a more important case comes up this case will get bumped. They don't want that to happen, but Bill's summons to the boss's office doesn't look good.

When he returns they can all see he is upset. Pepper is just coming out of her office when Bill hurries into the room and heads directly for Pete and Joe, who are at their desks working. He stops abruptly with his hands on his hips and hesitates to speak for a moment. Pete and Joe both stop working and look up expectantly.

"All right, lets have it. What did you guys find out?"

"Nothing much. The car's a mess, but we couldn't see any evidence of tampering."

"Security's so tight I doubt anyone could have gotten into the garage… unless it was someone inside."

"Who was close to Wilkes? Any family? Friends? Did he have a girlfriend?"

"He was close to his parents, and he had a lady friend, named Kitty Davis."

"Ok, here's what we got from the coroner. Someone beat Wilkes up the day before the race. It was bad enough to give him a concussion and make him pass out during the race and that's what caused him to crash. The coroner said he was unconscious at the time of the crash."

Pete and Joe exchange a glance, surprised by this information, but having their suspicions. Pepper has been listening and now walks up to join in the conversation.

"What do you know about his lead mechanic, Joe? That guy you said he was arguing with?"

"I keep wondering about him too. All I know is he's one of the best mechanics in the

business. He used to be a stock car driver, but he had a bad accident. He messed up his

leg so he couldn't drive anymore. He's got lots of money invested in that car and was

half owner with J.J."

"Have you checked into his business connections?"

"We've been working on that right now. We're finding out that a lot of people aren't too

anxious to talk about him."

"Keep on it, ok? Keep digging until you get something solid on that guy. He may be our

guy, Joe. You said it yourself… when you walked in on that argument it looked like he

was ready to hit J.J. over the head with a wrench, right?"

"Yea, I even commented on it to J.J."

"He may just have done that. The coroner said J.J. had a nasty skull fracture and a

concussion."

He heads back to his office, but Pepper remains behind because the coroner's report has

been bothering her. She comes to sit on the edge of Joe's desk as she studies it Joe for a

moment.

"Joe, you saw him just before the race. Did he act like he was injured to you?"

"No… he was upset with Jerry, but he acted fine. He even flirted with some young

girls."

"The coroner said he had bruising on his arms, like defensive wounds. The coloration of

the bruises indicated they were eighteen to twenty-four hours old. He said the same time

frame for the skull fracture. Do you think he could have been on something for the

pain?"

"I don't know, Pepp. He acted normal. I've known him a long time and I know he isn't

into drugs. His little brother is a drug addict and J.J. was always trying to get him

straight because he hated the whole drug scene."

"You think he would have been too embarrassed to tell you someone was muscling him?"

"That's a possibility. J.J. wouldn't want anyone to know if he was having problems…

especially me."

"Because you're a cop?"

"Because we grew up together. It was an ongoing contest between us to see who was the

toughest. He'd never tell me if someone whipped his ass."

Pepper thinks about this for a moment and then pats Joe on the shoulder and gets up to return to her office. They are all in a somber mood today, but when Pepper walks past Bill's door she overhears him on the phone with Jackie. He is laughing and suggesting they get together again. Pepper doesn't want to intrude on his private conversation so she continues on to her own office. Even though she and Bill spent a wonderful morning together her good mood is suddenly gone as she is reminded of Bill's divided loyalties. She isn't sure why Jackie chose to show up here now, but unlike Bill she's sure it's something other than the alimony payments.

******

Bill never said anything about the call. He doesn't want to tell her Jackie asked to meet with him, privately at her hotel. Pepper would just be upset thinking she was trying to win him back or something. Pepper pretends she hadn't overheard his conversation with Jackie for the rest of the day. So after work, Pepper heads for the community college and her cooking class. Bill sticks around for a while, waiting for the time when Jackie would return from her shopping trip and he could go meet her. Of course, Pepper knew and as predicted she was upset. There wasn't anything she could do about it and Bill had every right to have dinner with his ex-wife if he wanted to.

She is tired and cranky, angry with herself for even allowing this to bother her. She should be more independent, like Bill said she was. She shouldn't care what he was doing when he was away from her. The problem was she did care. She'd never been jealous before, but the moment she saw Jackie she felt the stirrings of trouble. This bothered her because during the brief time she'd come to know the other woman she actually liked her. That's what upset her so … she knew if Bill chose to be with Jackie, she would walk away. She loved Bill, but Jackie had been his high school sweetheart and they had been married for five years. Bill never stopped loving her… that was obvious and if she hadn't left him back then they would probably still be happily married today.

Pepper was in no mood to see Bill tonight anyway. She wasn't in control of her emotions and didn't want to sound like some bitchy, possessive girlfriend. She hated women like that and she was determined not to become one herself. So, to distract herself she concentrates on what they'll be doing in class tonight. It is almost dark as she is driving along Campus Boulevard, slowly making her way through the cars, bicycles and pedestrians clogging the road. She stops behind a long line of cars at a stop light and glances around at the students heading in every direction. Her attention is riveted to a woman seated on a bus bench, glancing impatiently at her watch. Pepper squints into the fading light, surprised to see Jackie Crowley sitting there.

When the traffic begins to flow again she pulls into the bus pull-out to stop beside her. She rolls down her window as she waves to her. "Hey! Jackie!"

Jackie looks confused at first, not sure where the voice came from, but when Pepper waves a second time she waves in return. Jackie looks embarrassed, as if she's been caught doing something wrong, but after a moment's hesitation she approaches the open car window and bends down.

"Hi… is William having you keep an eye on me or something?"

"No. What are you doing here on campus?"

"Right now I'm waiting for the bus. They said this line would take me back to my hotel."

"Hop in. I'll give you a ride."

Jackie hesitates, but then opens the door. "Aren't you going to be late for your cooking class?"

"They'll just review their heartburn from last night for the first thirty minutes… so, it really isn't important I get there right away. So, back to the hotel?"

"Yes, and thank you, Pepper. I was beginning to fade." Jackie thankfully slides into the passenger seat.

Pepper pulls back into the flow of traffic and notices for the first time how tired Jackie sounds. She quickly notices her pale and drawn look tonight. Pepper doesn't want to pry, but tries to draw her out.

"You do look a little bushed. You have a busy day?"

"I think it was the Rueben sandwich I had for lunch. My stomach is a little queasy, that's

all." Her voice is light and carefree, but her eyes show it's a forced lightness. Something

is bothering her, but she is obviously trying very hard to hide it.

Pepper returns her attention to the road as Jackie begins to dig in her purse for a hair

brush. She quickly brushes her hair, pretending she doesn't notice the concern in

Pepper's eyes. She concentrates on her appearance in the little visor mirror and quickly

chats to distract her.

"I must look a mess after sitting on that bench so long. Every car that drove by sent my

hair flying…" Jackie's words suddenly trail off as she stares down at the hair brush in

her hands.

Pepper looks over, wondering why she stopped, but when she sees the brush she gasps in surprise. The brush is full of blonde hair which is falling from Jackie's head in huge clumps. Jackie recovers first and darts a quick, nervous glance at Pepper before she stuffs the brush, hair and all, back into her purse. Pepper slows down, more concerned with Jackie than driving as she studies the woman beside her. Jackie keeps her eyes averted, gazing sightlessly out the window at the passing landscape. Pepper suddenly notices the bandage on the back of Jackie's hand and pulls the car over into a parking space as she puts the pieces together.  
There is a long tense silence between them, both reluctant to discuss the significance of this. Finally Pepper lowers her voice and softly demands, "Okay, what's going on, Jackie?"

"Oh, old age… who knows?"

"Come on, you're not old so level with me… what were you doing on campus?"

Jackie simply shrugs, not wanting to discuss her problems with Pepper. She didn't want anyone to know about her illness. She just wanted to come here, say her good-byes to the man she's always loved and go away before her time came. Now, Pepper has caught her after she received one of her treatments and there's no hiding the evidence of it from her. Pepper glances back down the road to the point where she picked Jackie up and makes the connection.

"You were outside the Medical Center."

"I was visiting a friend. Naomi… haven't seen her in many years… so I stopped." Even to her own ears the lie sounds shallow and fake. Her voice is shaking as she tries to control the emotion that so often these days seems to overwhelm her. It isn't easy to come to terms with the fact that you only have two months to live. There are so many things she wants to accomplish in that short time… things she never realized were so important until now.

She finally turns to meet Pepper's concerned gaze, seeing the truth in her eyes. She tries to smile as the tears fill her eyes and no words are needed for Pepper to know how scared this woman is. Pepper leans over to take her in her arms, hugging her gently, soothing her as the tears finally come. They sit here for a long time as Pepper lets her cry out her fear and pain. When the tears finally stop Jackie is exhausted and leans on Pepper's shoulder, too weak to even lift her head. Pepper doesn't rush her and gently strokes her arm, until Jackie is feeling calmer. She is embarrassed by her emotional outbreak, but when she finally sits up she sees only honest concern in her eyes. Pepper gently brushes back her hair, careful not to dislodge the loose hairs.

"Is it bad?"

"I'm having treatments…"

"How long?"

"This is the third round… and it's so expensive…"

"So that's why you came here… for the treatments."

"I could have gotten them at home… in San Francisco, but here…"

"...at the Medical College its free… right? So you didn't come here to give up your

alimony because of a successful business."

"No… I came… to see Bill… to say… good-bye…"

Pepper understands her hesitantly spoken words. "How long?"

Jackie begins crying softly again. "A month… maybe two… they can't say for sure."

Once more Pepper holds her close, offering her what comfort she can. Pepper's heart is breaking for this sweet woman… she's only known one day and already likes her. She is no longer angry or worried as she realizes she was right. Jackie does still love Bill… she just doesn't want to die without letting him know. When Jackie has calmed down again Pepper can hear how labored her breathing is from the emotional stress. Jackie is even paler now and in no condition to cope with being in a strange place, alone, and sick.

"Jackie… let me get you back to the hotel… you need to rest."

"Oh! No! I forgot all about Bill!"

"What about him?"

"He's there now… waiting for me. Pepper, what am I going to do! I can't let him see me this way!"

Knowing Bill would be worried sick if he saw her come walking in looking like this, she makes an instant decision and smiles over at her new friend.

"Not to worry. I've got a big house and you're more than welcome to stay there until you're feeling better, ok?"

"But… I feel bad… what about your class?"

"No problem. I did my final exam last night. All I was going to do was watch some of the other presentations tonight. They won't even notice I'm gone. We'll just go to my place, let you rest and if you don't feel up to going out again, I have a nice spare bedroom

for you."

"Pepper… thank you. I… I really don't feel up to facing him tonight… not like this."

Pepper doesn't ask her, but as she puts the car in drive again she wonders if Jackie is planning to tell Bill about her illness. Maybe she was just planning to visit for a few days and then go home to die. That was the real reason why she told Bill he didn't have to pay alimony any longer… she wouldn't be needing it.

Jackie lays her head back, too exhausted and sick to even notice the drive back to Pepper's house. She is just relieved to finally be able to talk about her illness to someone. Its been so hard having to deal with this all alone. It made her realize for the first time that the stress she put herself through over Bill's job was petty. She never should have run away like a scared child, but it was too late to change all that now. She had thrown away the love of her life and now she was just glad he had another woman in his life. Jackie truly liked Pepper and thought she would make a perfect wife for him. She wanted to meet the end of her life knowing her William was happy.

******

Pepper spent a sleepless night nursing Jackie through the worst of the nausea and vomiting caused by her treatment. By morning she was weak and exhausted so Pepper suggested she stay at her house for the remainder of the day until she regained her strength. Pepper stayed with her until it was time to go to work, then left her with everything she would need in easy reach until she got home. Pepper doesn't know how she is going to face Bill today, knowing the truth about Jackie and not being able to tell him. Jackie adamantly refused to consider telling him about her illness. She wanted to just have a nice visit and leave him thinking she was off to have a wonderful life. She didn't want him to know she was dying and Pepper reluctantly agreed to respect her wishes. She just didn't know how she was going to keep it from Bill. She owed him her loyalty too and deep down inside she felt he had a right to know the truth. She also knew what he'd do when he found out.

She is very tired when she finally arrives at work, sighing as she is thirty minutes late. She enters the office to find Pete and Joe in Bill's office with him discussing the case. Pete is updating Bill on the research they've done into Jerry Kraft when she stops in the doorway.

"...we checked on Kraft's background, Bill. He's dirty."

Bill glances from his watch to Pepper, frowning over her obvious tardiness. She can see he isn't in a good mood today and her being late doesn't help. He waited at Jackie's hotel for two hours last night, wondering what could be keeping her. When she still didn't arrive he began to worry that something had happened to her on her shopping trip. He finally decided to go home, in case she had called him there to let him know where she was. Upon finding no messages at home he spent the next several hours calling the hotel continuously to ask if she'd returned yet. Frustrated and worried, Bill had slept fitfully, plagued by dreams of another time when he came home to find her missing without a word. He tried to call her hotel again this morning, but the desk clerk stated she still wasn't answering her phone. He thought she might be sleeping in after her late night and decided to call her later this afternoon.

Now, he tries to force his concentration to the case they are discussing and turns his attention back to Pete as he asks, "How dirty?"

"He's as dirty as they come. He's got some pretty rough friends that I'm sure you're familiar with… Ernie Silvers, Walt Eckerly, Manny Torres-Villa…"

"All heavies in the gambling racket. So… he had some high stakes riding on that race… and when Wilkes wouldn't go along with the nitrous…"

"J.J. said their argument was about that. Kraft wanted him to put nitrous on his car. When he refused Kraft was livid."

"Bill, I also found out Kraft had his fingers into a few other drivers as well. He's been known to have one driver hold back the pack so another driver can win."

"Only this time… Wilkes crashed."

Bill looks from one to the next, formulating a plan in his head. His eyes finally settle on Pepper as he finally announces, "Ok… Pepper, you're the last one to arrive so you get nominated."

"As what? A stock car driver?"

"A wealthy bored wife… who loves fast cars and gambling."

"Great…" Bill studies her for a moment, noting her less than enthusiastic response to her assignment and wondering what her problem is today.  
She sees his frown and covers up her discord by smiling innocently at him. He isn't fooled for a minute, but lets it go for now as he turns to Joe and continues his instructions."Joe, can you arrange a meeting with Wilkes' girlfriend? For this afternoon?"

"Sure, that shouldn't be a problem."

"Well, do it. Pete, I want you to get the word out on the street… I want to know how many markers Kraft has out there, who he owes them too and for how much."

"You got it."

Both men get up to leave and Pepper turns to follow, thinking the meeting is over with. She is heading for her office when Bill's stern voice stops her in her tracks. "Pepper… you stay."

She takes a deep breath to control the instant irritation his gruff manner caused before turning back around to face him. She keeps reminding herself that they've both probably missed several hours sleep last night, but she can't quite keep the irritation from her voice as she returns to his office.

"I'm not a dog, Bill. I don't come to a whistle and I don't respond well to commands."

Bill realizes his own irritation is coming through and takes a deep breath as his eyes meet hers. She's in a bad mood also and he wonders why. He finally extends his hand to the empty chair before his desk and speaks in a calmer voice.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to speak to you… would you please come in and close the door?"

She complies, and once she is seated before him he notices her attempts to avoid looking directly at him. He knows her well enough to recognize the signs and quietly asks, "Pepper, what's wrong?"

She doesn't want to betray the trust Jackie put in her, but when her eyes come up to Bill's she knows where her true loyalty lies. Bill would never forgive her if he found out she withheld something like this. He would want to be there for Jackie during her last days and if it were her, she would want him to tell her also.

"Have you talked to Jackie lately?"

"Not since yesterday. I was supposed to meet her last night at her hotel, but… I never did."

"Because she wasn't there?"

"How did you know that?"

"Because she was with me last night." She glances up to see him looking shocked and confused by this statement.

He also looks just a little worried at what the implications of his ex-wife and his girl-friend spending time alone could mean. Pepper doesn't leave him wondering long as she sighs and explains the situation.

"I ran into her at the college. She was waiting for a bus and I was heading to class."

"What was she doing out there? She said she was going shopping."

"I asked her the same question. She was at the Medical Center. She gave me some lame story about visiting a friend… a nurse named Naomi. She said she was an old friend from back when you two were married. You know her?"

"No… I don't remember anyone named Naomi."

"Yea, well, like I said it was a lame story. I didn't believe her either."

"What do you think she was doing out there?"

"Bill… I picked her up outside the Medical Center. She had a small bandage on the back of her hand… like after you have a blood transfusion."

Pepper doesn't want to be the one to tell him, but his worried expression tells her he already suspects the truth. Something this painful shouldn't come from her, but she feels guilty not telling him. He is staring at her intently and she is uncomfortable under his scrutiny. "Go on."

She gets up to pour herself a cup of coffee as she reluctantly continues, "I offered to give her a ride back to the hotel… she looked very tired and… she was queasy… and when she brushed her hair, handfuls fell out."

She turns back to face him now, cradling the hot cup between her palms as if the hot liquid will give her courage to break this bad news to him. He is staring down at his desk, analyzing everything she's told him and after several minutes of tense silence he finally asks, "Where is she?"

"At my house. She was too sick to be alone last night."

"But why…?"

"Bill, I'm sorry… but she didn't want you to see her like that. She made me promise not to tell you... she doesn't want you to know."

"Know what? That she's having tests done? Why, Pepper?"

She doesn't answer him, but simply shakes her head as the tears well up in her throat.

She can see the pain and fear in Bill's eyes as he realizes the truth and it hurts her to

know she can't help him through this. Bill feels his lungs being squeezed by a vice as the

weight of her words threaten to crush him. He knew her sudden arrival here was strange,

but he never suspected she might be here to say good-bye. All the love for her that he

thought was long gone suddenly surfaces and he is overwhelmed with a need to be with

her. He stands up abruptly, frustrated and hurt that she would want to keep this from

him.

He comes around his desk to take his frustration out on the only person present as

he grabs her by the arm and roughly demands, "Pepper, what the hell is it you aren't

telling me?"

"Bill, you need to talk to Jackie. She didn't want me to tell you, but… if the situation

were reversed… I'd want you to tell me."

"Well, damn it! Somebody had better explain! Pepper… I… I'm sorry…" Bill

instantly apologizes as his harsh grip makes her coffee spill from the cup in her hands.

"Ssshhh… it's all right. I understand."

"It's so confusing. She shows up out of the blue… but she doesn't want me to know she's

sick. Hell, I don't even know if I have the right to intrude anymore."

"Can't you see? That's why she came here, Bill. She's sick and frightened… and very

alone. She came here because she needs you right now."

She sets her coffee down as she speaks and then reaches up to tenderly stroke her fingers down his cheek. She knows he's afraid… just like Jackie. Suddenly finding her after all these years… only to learn he's losing her again was causing him to panic. She can only offer support and patience while he deals with losing his wife a second time.

His eyes now meet hers and the patience and love glowing in her eyes causes his anger to vanish. They stand silent for a long moment as Bill fights with the fear inside him. His voice trembles as he finally whispers, "Oh, God… I'm losing her again."

Pepper sees the tears in his eyes and takes him in her arms, holding him close as he battles with his emotions. He holds her so tight she can barely breathe, but she doesn't complain. She lets him draw strength from her, helping in the only way she can as he buries his face in her hair and takes slow deep breaths to calm down. When he finally pulls back he is in control, but no less upset as he meets her eyes and tries to explain.

"Pepper…"

"Bill, you need to be with her now. Go talk to her… and don't worry about me… or this case. We'll take care of it. You just take some time and be with Jackie… she needs you."

"Then why didn't she tell me this herself?"

"She can't… not after all this time. She needs you to reach out and take her hand, Bill… let her know you're here for her."

Bill studies her for a long moment, loving her more right now than he ever thought possible. She is the most loving, compassionate, understanding woman in the world and he finally draws her close to kiss her warmly.

"You know how much I love you, honey."

"Yea, I know… as much as I love you. Now, go on." She steps back, reluctantly letting him go to the woman who needs him right now. It breaks her heart to see Bill's divided loyalties, but she knows he'll come back to her… when it's over and he's finally put his past to rest.

Bill hesitates, then leans in to kiss her one last time before he quickly grabs his jacket and hurries out the door. Pepper watches him go and then sighs tiredly as she turns to go tell Pete and Joe Bill won't be around for the rest of the day.

******

Kitty Davis is a pretty young black woman of about 25 years old, a sweet nature and the body of a model. She tries to stem the flow of tears with a soggy handkerchief as Joe Styles and Sgt. Anderson watch her. They are seated in her living room and Kitty finally manages to control her emotions.

"Excuse me for not being a better host. Would either of you like something to drink? Coffee? Tea? Or a soda?" They shake their heads, not wanting to be a burden to this woman who is obviously distraught over the death of her boyfriend. Kitty knows they are only being polite and adds, "Please, I'm going to make myself some tea… I need to keep busy."

"Well, in that case I'll take something cold."

"And I'll have some of that tea, if you don't mind?"

They follow Kitty around the partition in her small apartment where the kitchenette is located. They watch as she busies herself with preparing their drinks and allows her mind to forget the death of her boyfriend for a few moments.

Pepper knows this is hard on her and apologizes, "Kitty, I'm sorry, but some of the questions we have to ask might be painful for you, but we'll make it as quick as possible, ok?"

"Sure."

"First, we'd like to know if you saw J.J. before the race?"

"No, I had to work that day."

"What about the day before the race?"

"J.J. always said he liked to get a good night's rest before a race… because it made him drive better." She once again begins to cry and turns away from her guests as she shakily apologizes, "I'm sorry…"

Joe places his hand on her shoulder to comfort her as he says, "We're sorry for having to put you through this."

"Kitty, was he under any pressure? More than usual to win this race?"

"No, not that I know of, but he didn't talk to me about his problems. I guess he didn't want to worry me."

She has herself under control again and returns to serving them the drinks she has prepared. They take a moment to sip them before Joe continues the questioning.

"Kitty, how well do you know Jerry Kraft?"

"That white trash, son-of-a-bitch! He acted like he owned J.J.!"

"Owned him how?"

"He was always pushing him around, giving him orders… they were partners. Only J.J. had to be at his beck and call 24 hours a day."

"Did Kraft have any reason to hurt J.J.?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. J.J. always did what Kraft told him to do. He did what everyone told him to do… maybe that's why he's dead… he was just too nice."

Joe nods his head in agreement. "Can you think of anyone else who would have wanted him out of that race?"

"Everyone liked J.J."

"Okay, Kitty, we'll leave you alone now. Thanks for taking the time to see us."

They set their drinks down and Joe places a gentle kiss on her cheek before he and Pepper let themselves out. Kitty stays behind in the kitchen as the tears once again begin to flow. Joe and Pepper leave her apartment just as frustrated because she hadn't been able to enlighten them any on who may have wanted to kill J.J. Wilkes.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Jackie is much better this afternoon and already feeling guilty for imposing on Pepper like she did. It was never her plan to tell anyone about her illness, especially Bill's partner… and girlfriend. As much as she should resent her, Jackie can't bring herself to find any animosity towards her. Pepper was a caring, sensitive person who took her in when she needed someone. For all intents, Jackie is alone in her struggle against the cancer that was eating away at her body. She had no one to turn to and it had been so nice to have someone to lean on… someone to take the burden of responsibility away from her and just let her deal with the illness. That was the part Jackie felt guilty about… having Pepper up all night nursing her through the nausea and dizziness. She had a job to do and not once had she indicated she needed to get some rest. Not once had she hinted that she resented Jackie's intrusion in her life… even before last night. But most importantly, not once had she indicated she would betray her confidence and tell Bill about her illness. Having only met Pepper two days ago she now considers her a friend.

Jackie has cleaned up the bedding from last night, thoroughly scrubbed Pepper's bathroom to remove any traces of her illness and is currently washing up the last of her breakfast dishes before calling a cab to take her back to the hotel. She wants to clean up and re-organize her thoughts before she confronts Bill about why she stood him up last night. She is just drying the last dish when she hears the key turn in the front door lock. Thinking it is Pepper coming back to check on her she doesn't bother to turn around as she cheerfully calls out from the kitchen.

"Pepper, you didn't have to come back to check on me. I'm fine… as a matter of fact I was just finishing up…"

She sets the last dish down and turns, but her words stop in mid-sentence as she sees Bill standing in the living room. He is staring at her intensely and from the frown on his face, he isn't happy. What was he doing here? Pepper must have told him she was here… had she also told him why? She quickly pulls herself together and puts on her best smile for him, covering her surprise at seeing him here.

"Bill! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Jackie."

"Me! Oh, well, I was just cleaning up our breakfast dishes. Pepper and I had a nice long talk this morning before she had to rush off to work. I told her I'd clean up before I let myself out."

"Pepper said she ran into you on campus."

Jackie can tell he isn't buying her story about them just having breakfast together so she stalls for time as her brain works furiously to come up with another story. She keeps the overly cheerful smile on her face as she now moves into the dining area and picks up her purse to leave. She really doesn't want to stay here and discuss this with Bill because she is afraid he already knows something is wrong. He has that worried look in his eyes she recognizes from past experience.

"Yes… I saw the strangest sculpture there yesterday. A bronze of two tigers locked in combat. One was up in the air with only the tip of its tail and one paw touching while the other was on its back. Have you seen it?"

"Jackie… why are you here?"

"Oh, curiosity, I guess. I wanted to find out what you've been up to for the last six years. What better way than to talk to your… partner. You don't mind my talking to Pepper, do you?"

She is just walking past him, heading towards the door and Bill is so tense he is about to explode. Its obvious she's lying to him and he can't figure out why she doesn't want him to know about her illness. He wants to help… to be there for her, but she won't let him in. She keeps acting like nothing is wrong and if he admits he knows it will betray Pepper's confidence. Bill isn't about to let her leave until they've worked this out so his hand shoots out to grasp her arm as she would have walked by him. She stops, looking up nervously as she tries to appear calm and relaxed. She can see the anger and frustration in his eyes and pretends to misunderstand its source.

"You're angry."

"No… I'm not."

"Yes you are… your jaw muscles twitch when you're angry. Always did."

"Jackie, please… I'm not angry!" He raises his voice in his frustration and he feels her arm tense in his grasp. He immediately tones down his voice, controlling his anger as he gestures towards the sofa and urges her towards it. "Sit down… we need to talk."

"I really do have to be on my way. I want to buy one of those little disposable cameras… you know, the cheap throw away kind?"

She sits down tensely and Bill sits beside her, placing himself between her and the door. She tries to remain calm, not letting the frown on his face scare her as she continues to babble on casually about her plans.

"I want to go photograph that sculpture. It was gorgeous! I think a friend of mine might be able to recreate it on a smaller scale."

She stops talking as Bill stares at her as if she's lost her mind. And although he denies it, the muscles are twitching in his jaw as he clamps his teeth down tightly to keep from yelling at her to shut up. He doesn't care about the sculpture or her plans for the day. All he wants to know is how ill she is and why she doesn't want him to know. She finally allows her words to trail off, knowing she sounds like an idiot rambling on like this. Her eyes timidly come up to meet his and she can't resist reaching out to gently stroke her hand along the tight jaw muscles. He sees her eyes mist over as memories from the past come back to her.

"I always knew when you were angry… even though you never once let me know what I'd done to upset you. You were always so patient with me."

"I wish I could say the same… I can't seem to figure out why you're here… what you're trying to do."

Their eyes remain locked together for a long moment as he searches for the truth in hers. She doesn't trust herself to speak so she simply lowers her eyes to keep him from seeing too deeply into her soul. With this silent refusal to open up to him Bill finally loses his patience.

"What are you trying to do… make me fall in love with you all over again? So you can go off and leave me again… like the first time! Is that what you're trying to do?"

Her eyes dart up and when he sees the tears shimmering on her lashes he is instantly sorry he lost his temper with her. She didn't need him acting like an ass right now, but it's too late to take back the words as she nods slowly and once again lowers her eyes to study her hands, clasped tightly in her lap.

"Yea… I guess that's exactly what I'm trying to do." The tears begin to overflow and she jumps to her feet, quickly turns away from him, not wanting him to see her like this. Her emotions are so unstable lately that it doesn't take much for her to completely break down. She manages to keep her voice fairly firm as she says, "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have come here."

Bill feels as if his heart is being ripped from his chest again… just like the last time she left him and he is on his feet instantly as he comes up behind her and places his hands on her shoulders for support. She bows her head to hide her tears, wiping them away as fast as they fall, but he sees anyway.

"Hey, I'm sorry… don't cry… I'm glad you're here. Come here."

He turns her around to face him, taking her in his arms as he cradles her close to his chest. This small act of comfort is her undoing and a small sob catches in her throat as she buries her face against his crisp white shirt and cries openly. He holds her gently, comforting her with soft words until her tears finally stop. When she is calmer he kisses her brow.

"I really am glad you're here, honey… I don't want you to leave."

There is a long pause and Bill wonders if she is even going to respond to his statement, but then her hands slowly curve around his waist to hold him. Until now she refused to allow herself to accept his comfort, still not knowing how he felt about her. With his statement she realizes she made the right choice in coming back to find him.

"Well, I will be leaving soon enough… one way or another."

"Honey, I'm not upset you're here… you can stay as long as you like."

"I'm dying, Bill." She hadn't meant to say that, but now that it's out she feels a huge weight has been lifted from her shoulders.

She has wanted to tell him for so long now that the pressure was almost unbearable. She feels Bill tense and knows it must be a shock to him. She pulls back to look up at him now, seeing the pain and uncertainty in his eyes as she tries to smile.

"That's the first time I've said that out loud… even to myself. I have Leukemia, Bill… and it scares the hell out of me."

Bill can see the sad anguish in her eyes and doesn't know what to say. He simply strokes her hair and then leans forward to tenderly kiss her brow. His simple gesture means more to her than any words and she gains strength from him as she suddenly wants to tell him everything.

"Suddenly I find there are so many loose ends in my life… so many things I need to finish up. That's why I came back here. I've kicked myself a thousand times for walking away from the most important person in my life. I don't feel right about the way things ended between us, Bill… it's not finished yet."

Bill is choked up with tears, and can only whisper, "Jackie."

"I'm so scared to die… I don't want to be alone when the time comes."

"What about your insurance guy?"

"He's a nice man… and I'm not putting him down, but after they told me the prognosis… well, everything just looked different. I woke up one morning and realized he was just

someone to keep away the loneliness. I knew then I couldn't see myself at the end… with him. And when I realized that, I began to wonder how I did want to spend my last days."

She pauses and a strange, calm smile comes to her as she looks into the eyes of the only man she's ever loved. She once again reaches up to stroke his jaw with her fingers as she admits, "It all became very clear to me… I wanted you to be with me."

"Why didn't you just tell me that up front?"

"I had to find out about you… whether you were involved with anyone… whether you would even speak to me." The tears well up in her eyes again as she sees the sympathy on his face. She doesn't want him to think she's the same pathetic weakling she was when they were married so she stops his words by placing her fingers on his lips. She takes a shaky breath and adds, "No, Bill, I couldn't have come back here… begging for something I need. Don't you see… it would have destroyed the meaning of it

if you simply felt sorry for me."

Their eyes hold for a long time as he sees her inner strength for the first time. She is no longer the timid, frail little girl who needed his protection and care all those years ago. She's become an independent woman who would rather face this terrifying ordeal alone than allow anyone to feel sorry for her. He has never loved her more than he does at this moment and tears are suddenly flowing down his cheeks as he draws her tightly to him. They stand in a silent embrace, both crying for the past and the brief future they have left now. It is several minutes before Bill can pull himself together and finally ask the question that has been on his mind.

"How long?"

"They won't give me a definite time. They say it isn't fair because they can't honestly estimate the chance of remissions and… from what I've read… and believe me, I've

read it all… it's short."

Bill pulls back to look at her again, worried by the resignation in her voice and her hesitation to tell him everything. When she sees the concern in his eyes she tries to smile, but fails as she lowers her eyes to his chest.

"A few weeks… maybe a few months… even with remissions."

"But… are you sure?"

"Yes… they say I'm not responding well to this round of chemotherapy."

"But… there has to be something… some way..."

"That was my reaction… at first. I said, it just can't be true. So, I went to a number of

other specialists, hoping it was all a mistake… but I knew deep inside it wasn't. Now all

I say is… not yet… there's still things I want out of life… things I have to make up for."

She once again raises her eyes to meet his and all the love she has hidden away all these

years is visible in her eyes as she tells him what has been on her mind every day for the

last six years.

"I still love you… and I never should have run away six years ago. I've lived with that

mistake every day… I'm so sorry, Bill."

"Ssshhh… it's all in the past. Let's not waste time dwelling on what we should have done,

huh? You're here now and that's all that matters."

"But… what about Pepper?"

"Pepper understands… she's the one who told me to get my ass over here today. She said I wasn't seeing the big picture and money had nothing to do with why you came back." His little white lie lets Pepper off the hook for having told him.

"I think I like your new girlfriend, William. She knows how to handle you."

"She keeps me in line. Now… how about letting me take you back to your hotel? Then we'll spend the day together."

"What about work?"

"Its already taken care of. The most important thing on my agenda… is you, now come on."

With his arm still around her waist he ushers her out the door and he locks up Pepper's home before heading back to the hotel. They have much to discuss and Bill doesn't want to waste a moment of the time they have left together. Jackie is feeling better than she has in months, just knowing Bill is by her side again and she pushes the guilt from her mind as she once again thinks about Pepper.

******

The next day, they put the plan into action without Bill. Pepper didn't expect to see him today… or any day for a while, but she still can't help glancing over at his office periodically. She misses him already, but then scolds herself for being selfish. Jackie needs him right now and knowing how short her time is Pepper can afford to be generous with Bill's attention. After learning of their long term relationship, all through high school and then five years of marriage, and it wasn't Bill's idea to break up. All these years he's kept his pain inside, still loving the woman who abandoned him for doing the job he loves. Now he has a chance to make things right between them, to say good-bye this time, and Pepper is willing to wait for him. She loves him even more now, knowing how deeply he's loved Jackie.

Now, with everyone ready Pepper puts her part of the plan in motion. She stands by the side of the track watching a lone stock car roaring around the track towards her. Pepper is leaning against the guard rail, accenting her curves as she casually watches the flame red car racing towards her. She looks cool and sexy with a hint of boredom as she twirls her expensive designer sun glasses. As the car flies past she doesn't move, or even turn to watch it go, but she got the attention of the driver. Jerry Kraft is behind the wheel and when the car comes around the track again it has slowed down until it finally rolls to a stop beside her. Pepper casually scans the car from bumper to bumper with an approving smile on her face. The driver climbs out to sit on the window frame, removing his helmet as he studies her just as closely. He sets his helmet on the roof of his car.

"You lookin' for someone?"

"No one in particular… this your new car, Jerry?"

Kraft is surprised she seems to know about him and the recent crash of his last car. He is intrigued by this beautiful, bold woman, who looks like lots of money. He covers his surprise, but not before she saw it.

"Too bad about your last car… and the driver. It really cost me."

He is curious now and hops out of the car to saunter over to her as he asks, "I'm sure I'd remember if I knew you… how is it you know me?"

"Let's just say a lot of money depends on my knowing who owns what around here."

Kraft nods, understanding the subtle hint about the betting end of this business. He wonders what end of the spectrum she works… as a bookie or just a daring woman who likes to bet on fast cars. She doesn't give him time to think as she motions towards his car.

"That thing got any guts?"

"Do you?" He steps back and extends his arm as he invites her to approach his car.

She easily hops over the concrete retaining wall and heads for his car. She slowly examines the car from all sides as Jerry quickly grabs a second helmet from his pit area. He watches her with interest as she lovingly runs her hand along the hood, feeling the heat from the still warm engine. She purrs softly and brings her eyes up to Kraft's. He smiles at the suggestive look and offers her the helmet. As she slips it on he guides her towards the passenger door. He is just about to explain that the doors are welded shut, but Pepper agilely slips through the window and down into the seat. Kraft smiles again, impressed with a woman who understands race cars. He bends down to make sure she has the safety harness on correctly and then hurries around to the driver's side. He slips into the driver's seat and buckles up before firing up the engine on the powerful car. He glances over at her, but Pepper just smiles calmly as he lets out the clutch. The big car takes off down the track in a cloud of smoke and squealing tires.

As they make the laps around the track Jerry continuously increases the speed until they are flying at close to 150 miles an hour. Pepper tries to control her fear and keep the calm as Kraft repeatedly glances over at her to gauge her reaction. He smiles and speaks into the headset attached to his helmet.

"For a broad you're pretty gutsy."

"Takes a lot more than a fast car to scare me, honey."

"I'll bet! You like taking chances?"

"Only those I can afford to lose."

"Smart too… so what do you think of her?"

"Nice… real nice."

"You're smart enough to know a good thing when you see it."

"You know it… I saw you, didn't I?"

"I may have a bum leg, but that don't bother you none, now does it? A smart lady like you knows where the real action is around this track, right?"

Kraft leans a little towards her and brings one hand to rest on her knee as he tries to control the big car with one hand on the wheel. The tires chirp in warning as the car swerves. She firmly removes his hand as she replaces it on the wheel.

"You're watching the wrong curves, cowboy… keep your eyes on the track."

Kraft laughs, but does as she suggests; negotiating another banked curve at this dizzying speed. He concentrates on driving now as he increases the speed even further as he tries to impress her with his driving skills.

Across town, in a modest older neighborhood the Wilkes family is living in tension, as they have done every day since their youngest son became such a hellion. Today however there is an added weight to the mood in the house as they all grieve for J.J. Andre is just finishing up the lunch his mother prepared for him and heads for the refrigerator for something else. His mother watches nervously from the stove where she is stirring a pot of soup.

"Where are you heading today, Andre?"

"Who said I was going anywhere?"

"You're not gonna see those… people again, are you?"

He ignores her question and pulls a beer from the refrigerator and slams the door shut. She jumps at the loud noise, knowing this was his way of telling her to mind her own business. She is afraid for her son and forces her voice to remain calm as she continues.

"Please stay away from them… you'll just get hurt. We don't need no more trouble, Andre… think of your brother. Haven't we had enough pain?"

"I kind of dig pain, Mama. It's the only thing that never lets me down."

"Will you… be back for supper?"

He shrugs into his jacket and then gulps his beer as he heads for the back door. He is just about to open it when his father enters the room. He has overheard the conversation and decides to step in, knowing he still has a slight bit of control over his wild son.

"Andre! Your mother asked you a question.""I answered it, Papa!"

"You keep that attitude up and that car of yours is gonna sit in the garage for a month!"

"Yea… your car! You pay for it, don't you? You never let me forget its your car… so what's the difference? Keep it!"

He angrily storms out of the house and his parents sag in defeat. They don't know how to deal with this child and nothing they try seems to work. His father bought him the car in the hopes it would bring him closer to them, but it only seems to have alienated them even more. He glances over to his wife and smiles tiredly as she quickly wipes a tear from her cheek.

Just then the doorbell rings and Mr. Wilkes leaves his wife to go answer it. He is surprised to see J.J's long time friend, Joe Styles with another man. He opens the door for them as Joe greets him.

"Hello, Mr. Wilkes."

"Joe… come in, son… how are you?"

"Fine, thanks… considering. Mr. Wilkes, this is my partner, Pete Royster."

"Hello, Pete, come in." He leads them into the living room and once they are seated a long tense silence follows. They are all thinking about J.J. and no one wants to be the first to bring up the painful subject of his death. Mr. Wilkes finally looks to his son's friend.

"Joe, I miss him so much."

"We all do… I'm so sorry."

"We were just about to have some lunch. Can you two join us?"

"I'd love to, but we're actually here on business. Maybe it would be better if we came back another time."

"No, no… we can talk while we eat."

They hear a car suddenly roaring out of the driveway. They turn to see the flashy red car spin out onto the road and disappear down the street with a squeal of tires. They both know who it was and when their eyes meet again Mr. Wilkes says what he sees in Joe's eyes.

"This business… it isn't about Andre, is it?"

"No. I'm working on the other thing… we're investigating J.J's accident."

"Fine, come along then… both of you." He leads them into the kitchen for lunch as Joe and Pete exchange a knowing look.

The talk of business and J.J's death can wait as Joe gives Mrs. Wilkes a warm hug and once again expresses his sympathy. There are a few tears, but she covers them quickly as she begins to serve up bowls of soup. All four of them sit around in a tense silence, eating and trying to pretend everything is all right. Joe finally breaks the silence.

"How long did J.J. have his own apartment?"

"He moved out about six months ago. Didn't he tell you?"

"I knew he was serious about this new girlfriend of his, but I didn't know they had moved in together. Do you know where he might have been the night before the race?"

"No, the last time we saw him was the night previous to that… he and Kitty came for dinner and everything was fine."

"What about Andre? Is it possible he knew where J.J. was on the night before the race?"

"I doubt it… Andre and J.J. weren't really close. J.J. was always trying to straighten him

out, but Andre just resented his interference."

"Do you know where Andre was that night?"

He and his wife exchange a glance between them, but Joe catches it, there is something

else. He looks from one to the other, waiting for them to continue.

Mrs. Wilkes finally sighs sadly and admits, "Joe… Andre is a bad one. We can't control

him anymore. He comes and goes as he pleases, stays out all night and he won't tell us where he goes. We don't know where he was that night… but he could have gone to J.J's apartment."

"Why do you think that?"

"Money! Andre's always needing money… we wouldn't give him any… couldn't give

him any... so he stormed out of here. He usually went to J.J. for money… when he was

desperate enough to listen to J.J's speeches about how he needed to turn his life around.

That may be where he went… we just don't know."

Joe and Pete exchange another glance between them, but they don't bring up the information about J.J's medical condition before the race. They finish their lunch as Joe tries to keep the conversation going on other, happier topics. When they are done they excuse themselves and make their exit, anxious to get back to the office and follow up on some other leads.

******

Later that afternoon, Pepper has returned to the station to get the updates from Pete and Joe on their end of the investigation. She is getting a soda from the machine in the hallway as Pete and Joe come off the elevator. They approach her and the strain of the visit to J.J's parents is visible on their faces.

She pops open her soda and asks, "Soda? My treat… okay, so what did you find out?"

"His parents said they didn't know where he was that night. He and Kitty had dinner with them the night before that and everything seemed fine."

"You have any better luck, Pepp?"

"What can I tell you? Kraft is a perfect mark… I whispered a lot of sweet nothings in his ear while he did his macho driving act, but…" She pauses to take a long sip of her soda before continuing, "I don't think he's got anything to do with J.J's death."

"Why?"

"When I got him talking about Wilkes, all he said was how sorry he was."

"He's lying. He and J.J. were never close."

"No, he was sorry about losing the prize money. He was sure they were going to win that race… and he really needed the money. And he's sorry he lost J.J. as a driver. He really thought a lot of his abilities."

They begin to walk back towards the office as they talk. Pete and Joe flank Pepper as she continues to tell them about her time with Kraft, imitating his gruff voice.

"If you're really wanting to win… you might suggest putting the nitrous gas on the car, but you don't beat your driver to a pulp so he can't win… right?"

They nod in agreement, understanding her point, but not knowing who else could have been responsible for the injuries Wilkes. Pepper turns to Pete as another angle comes to her.

"Pete, what did you find out on the track action that race?"

"I called every bookie I know… they all said there wasn't any particularly heavy bets on that race. Nothing that would necessitate desperate measures."

"Yea, that's the impression I got from Kraft today too."

"Hey, Pepp… I thought you said William was gonna be off work for a few days?"

As they reach the office door they see Bill in his office, going through some papers. They stop for a moment and both detectives turn to Pepper for an answer. She told them Bill would be off on personal business for a few days and now here he was, going through his messages like he did every day. She shrugs and gives them a look as she heads for his office. They start to follow, but she waves them back.

"Hey, guys… give me a few minutes, ok?"

They head back to their desks, knowing there are tensions between Bill and Pepper lately with the arrival of his ex-wife. As curious as they are about the whole situation they know better than to ask about it. Pepper continues on to his office and stops in the doorway, leaning on the frame.

"Thought you were taking some personal time?"

"I am… I just stopped in to check my messages and…"

"...and check up on us, right?" She closes the door behind her and comes in to sit in her favorite chair with her feet propped up on his desk.  
He smiles at her familiar pose and goes to pour them both a cup of coffee as he comments, "You know, all this time I thought you made this coffee special, just for me… now I find out you do it even when I'm not around."

She takes the cup he offers her and watches him sit in the chair beside her. He also props his feet up on his desk and takes a long sip of his coffee while she studies him. She can see the worry on his face, but tries to keep things light.

"Don't get so bent out of shape, William… I do plenty of other 'special' things for you."

He smiles over at her, knowing exactly what she's referring to and suddenly he finds himself missing her. He knows the real reason he came here today is to see her… if even for a little while. He reaches out to gently stroke his finger down her arm.

"I know you do… and I never tell you enough how much I love you."

"Wow… I'm impressed. Bring back your ex-wife and I see a whole new side of you."

"A side you don't like?"

"You know better than that… so, how did things go?"

"Good. We had a long talk… and you were right. Pepper, she's dying… she's scared… and she's alone."

"No, she isn't… she has you."

"Yea, but…"

"Don't even go there, okay? The last thing you need to worry about now is me, all right? I understand, Bill… and I'm not the possessive type."

"But I am. Pepper, I don't know how long she has left… it could be days, weeks, or

months… what if you suddenly find some other guy?"

She can see the worry in his eyes, torn between the two women he loves. He wants to be

there for Jackie, but he doesn't want to push Pepper into the arms of another man in the

meantime. She sets down her coffee and drops her feet to the floor as she leans towards

him. She takes his hand in hers and kisses it gently before looking into his eyes and

reassuring him.

"Bill… I'm not going anywhere… with anyone, but you. I'll be here waiting when… it's over. Believe me, I understand why it's so important for you to do this… and I wouldn't

want it any other way."

"God, what did I ever do to deserve you? I love you so much." He drops his feet to the floor to lean over and take her in his arms.

He holds her close as he absorbs her strength and confidence. He has no right to ask her to put up with this situation, but she offered it all on her own. They sit here, holding each other for several long minutes, just enjoying the comfort of being together again.

When Bill finally pulls back he teasingly comments, "You're being very understanding about all this."

"Yea, but you'll make it up to me later."

"Pepp, I want you to know… now, from me… that I've invited Jackie to stay at my place.

I didn't think the hotel was the right place for her and she doesn't need the aggravation."

"Well, I'm glad you told me before I went over there to surprise you some night."

"That's what I thought, too. I don't think it would look right to have you show up for one of your 'special' dinners and have Jackie walk in."

They both laugh, knowing the last special dinner Pepper fixed for him had been done completely in the nude with only a tiny apron on. He sat watching her prepare an elaborate meal for him and by the time dinner was ready they had other things on their mind. It had been hours before they returned to the kitchen to eat it, but neither seemed to mind. Now, their eyes meet and the love they share surrounds them in the silence.

"I miss you… every minute of every day."

"I miss you too, baby."

He leans closer to kiss her now and she sighs as she gives him the reassurance he needs. They spend several long minutes just kissing and cuddling as they express their love. Pepper feels her pulse racing faster and aches for more than he can give her right now. She knows it may be some time before they are able to satisfy the passion between them so she reluctantly pulls back, ending the sweet torture of his embrace as she forces them to remember Jackie.

"So, where's Jackie right now?"

Bill feels the same desire pounding through his veins and understands Pepper's reluctance to let it go too far. It will just make things harder for them when they're apart so he clears his throat and allows her to change the subject. He feels slightly guilty because the moment her lips touched his he completely forgot about Jackie, her illness and his commitment to her. He picks up his coffee and takes a gulp of the hot liquid.

"I let her use my car today. She had an appointment at the Medical Center so she dropped me off here on the way."

"Another treatment? Do you think it's wise to let her drive alone after that? I mean, yesterday she could barely stand…"

"It's not a treatment. They're just drawing blood today… and discussing her test results. She didn't want me to be there."

"In case its bad news…"

"Yea, I guess." He gets up and returns to the other side of his desk, not wanting to discuss the painful topic of Jackie's illness because it makes him sad. He wants his time with Pepper to be positive so he pushes all thoughts of what is to come from his mind and forces a more casual tone to his voice.

"So how's the Wilkes case coming?"

Pepper understands his reluctance to dwell on the inevitable so she also turns her thoughts to the mundane topic of work and the case they are working on. For the next thirty minutes they casually drink coffee and discuss the details of the case to date. She updates him on the developments from yesterday and today while Bill listens intently until something outside his office window distracts him and he suddenly stands up and goes to the door.

"I'll be right back."

He opens the door and walks out to where Jackie is standing nervously in the main office area. Pepper gets up and turns to see what distracted him, but when she sees Jackie she decides not to wait. She heads back to her own office so they can talk.

Bill wonders why she didn't come to his office and let him know she was back as he comes up to her now. "What are you standing out here for?"

"I didn't want to interrupt your… meeting."

She had been on her way to his office, but when she got close enough to see the back of Pepper's head she stopped. She didn't want to intrude on their private time and turned back to wait. She can't help but feel a twinge of jealousy at the thought of Bill spending time with Pepper. In just one day she has begun to believe things were back to the way they began with her and Bill. He was so sweet and attentive it was just like when they were married. She could almost forget about her illness and the other woman waiting in the wings for him to return. She tries to hide her insecurity from him as Bill glances over his shoulder to see Pepper returning to her own office. He knows what she meant by not wanting to interrupt them and hopes she didn't see them kissing earlier. He tries to relieve her anxiety.

"She was just updating me on the case we're working right now. Come in… can I get you something to drink?"

He escorts her into his office and when she simply shakes her head he sits down beside her, taking up the same two chairs he and Pepper just vacated. He takes her hand in his and the concern in his voice is evident.

"Is everything all right, Jackie?"

"I… I have to go into the hospital again… tomorrow. The doctors say my white cell count is rising."

"What does that mean? Is something wrong?"

"They just want to do more tests… I told you I wasn't responding to this round of treatment well."

"What kind of tests?"

"Oh, nothing bad… really, Bill, it's just for tests." She tries to keep the worry from her voice, but he can see it in her eyes.

This isn't a routine thing and her pretence of nonchalance only makes him worry more. He takes her hand and holds it up to his lips as he offers her his silent support. She tries to be positive as she adds, "I keep hoping they'll ask me to come in for tests because there's been some miracle break-through that will cure my cancer and they want me to be the first one to test it. Some new drug… something fantastic… and I'll be the first person to get it."

"Maybe this is it."

"Yes, maybe. Did you ever get the feeling that your life was meant for some special purpose? Like there's something you have to accomplish while you're here? I keep hoping my special mission is to be the first cancer cure."

He wants to believe in her fantasy as much as she does, but the lump in his throat keeps him from speaking. He simply nods his head and brings her hand up to his lips again in a tender kiss. She knows she hasn't convinced him any more than she convinced herself and there is a tremor to her voice as she continues.

"I know it won't happen, but… it helps me get through the rough spots… the times when I can't handle even one more test."

Bill feels panic rising up in him and can't stand to talk about her impending death. He suddenly stands up, pulling her to her feet as he forces a happier note to his voice.

"Let's not talk about… dying… let's talk about all the living we're going to do. Come on… I'll take you out for a special dinner, all right?"

She knows her honesty scared him and she doesn't want any of their time together to be tainted by fear or regret. So, she forces a cheerful smile to her face as she wraps her arms around his waist, hugging him close as she draws strength from him and nods her head. Bill holds her close, wishing there was some way he could make all her pain and fear go away, but knowing he can't. As they stand here, his eyes move up to glance across the hall where he finds Pepper watching them. She is in the doorway of her office, about to walk out with some papers in her hands when she stopped to watch them. When her eyes meet Bill's over the head of the woman in his arms she smiles, a little sadly and then hurries off down the hall. Bill watches her go, silently praying she'll still be waiting for him when this is all over… he couldn't stand to lose them both.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Bill and Jackie left yesterday and no one expected to see Bill in today either. Pete and Joe are beginning to wonder what's going on with his ex-wife, but Pepper doesn't seem inclined to talk about it. They can't understand her not being angry… she just seems sad when they mention Bill's name. Whatever the reason for Bill's absence from work it didn't hinder their investigation into the death of J.J. Wilkes. Pepper made sure the investigation continued full strength, as Bill promised Joe it would. They were doing this case as a special favor to him and Pepper was going to see to it they got results.

She is going over the final coroner's report in her office while Pete and Joe check in with their snitches on the street. She doesn't see anything different from what Dr. Ohta told them the other day. She puts the report aside and turns to the next item that needs her attention. She glances at the clock, surprised to see it is already 8:30 PM. At least staying busy made the days go by faster and left her with little time to think about Bill. She grabs the pile of arrest records from the night before and scans through them. She has flipped through about a third of the stack when a name catches her eye. She sits up straighter and reads through the report again. Then with the report in hand she heads out to where Joe sits, on the phone.

"Joe, what was J.J's little brother's name?"

"Andre. Why?"

She hands him the arrest record which lists an arrested person named Andre Wilkes. Arrested the previous night for being in possession of a stolen car, a felony pursuit and resisting arrest. Joe glances through the report and then looks up at Pepper.

"This is him, all right."

"What did he do this time, Joe?" Pete tosses out his comment from across the aisle.

"Auto theft, pursuit and resisting."

"Man, that kid's a real problem child, isn't he?"

"Hey, Pepper, you mind if I go down to detention and talk to him? It might be the only chance I get."

They can see Andre's arrest has upset Joe and they know why. His brother isn't even dead a week and he's out joyriding in a stolen car as if nothing happened. Joe knew his parents were worried sick about him, not knowing how to reach him. If they bail him out he'll just head back to his bad friends… if they don't he'll resent them even more and still turn to his friends. This may be Joe's only chance to talk some sense into this kid before he ends up doing life in prison. He grabs his jacket and heads out without another word. Pepper and Pete exchange a glance, knowing how frustrating this case is for Joe.

Down at the detention center, Joe waits in the interview room while they bring Andre from his cell. He is only seventeen years old so they have to keep him in with the juveniles at a separate facility. Andre hesitates only a fraction of a second, recognizing Joe, before he strolls into the room as if he owns it. Joe studies this young man, wondering what went so wrong between his and J.J's upbringing to make him turn out this way. Joe motions for Andre to sit down opposite of him, but the kid ignores him and goes to stand in a corner with one foot lifted to rest against the wall. Joe recognizes the stance of defiance as one he's seen many hardened criminals use. He sighs inwardly as he wonders if there's any hope of helping this kid. Andre sees the momentary look of frustration pass over Joe's face and sneers at him triumphantly. His entire demeanor is geared towards frustrating those who think they can help him. Joe takes a deep breath and tries to ignore Andre's attitude.

"What happened, Andre?"

"They busted me for joy riding."

"Who's car?"

"I don't know, man… I just jacked it."

"Andre, where were you last weekend?"

"Hell, who knows! Everywhere… nowhere…"

"Try to remember, ok? Try to remember where you were when your brother was killed."

"That was six days ago, man. All I remember is a kick-ass party I went to."

Joe studies him for a long moment, unable to believe this kid can show no emotion over the death of his brother. Andre returns his stare coldly until Joe finally forces himself to stick to his questioning.

"What about the night before J.J's death?"

"I was probably doin' the same thing… you know, partying and flying high."

Andre taps his nose, indicating he was using drugs and may have been too doped up to remember what he did or where he was. Joe doesn't let his obvious admission of something illegal get to him and continues his questioning, "I'm investigating J.J's death. I want to find out who killed him… and I need your help."

"That's your problem, Joe-cop."

Joe finally loses his temper at this cold, uncaring attitude and comes out of his seat suddenly as he advances on the young kid. Joe never touches him, but his superior size pins him in the corner as he points his finger in his face and snarls at the young punk.

"You heartless, son-of-a-bitch! We're talking about your brother! You may act like you don't give a damn… and maybe you don't, but let me give you some advise, little man… you keep up this attitude and you're gonna wind up in prison… or in hell!"

"I'm already there, cop man."

Joe has to restrain himself from striking Andre for his insolent attitude. They stand toe to toe for several seconds, their eyes locked in combat until Joe suddenly spins away and storms out of the room. He is so angry he has to get out of there before he pummels the kid. What he doesn't see is the smile of satisfaction on Andre's face at having once again accomplished his objective. Out in the hallway, Joe takes several deep, calming breaths before he turns to the guard.

"Get that little punk out of my sight!"

The guard turns to enter the room for Andre as Joe stalks off down the hall, not even trusting himself to be there when the guard brings him out. It had been a waste of time trying to talk to Andre and now Joe finally understands the frustration and pain his parents are going through in dealing with him. He is also beginning to think Andre may have had something to do with his brother's death and that thought upsets him more than anything.

******

At St. Joseph's hospital, Jackie has been in the cancer ward for three days. The tests are continuing as they monitor her white blood cell count. She is weak and tired all the time, but so far seems to be tolerating the chemotherapy sessions fairly well. The fact that she isn't sick and dizzy after each session doesn't mean she is responding well to them however. The doctors are concerned about her white cell count which indicates the cancer has escalated once again. Jackie tries not to think about it and keeps her attitude positive while Bill is there visiting her, but when she is alone at night she lies awake thinking. She doesn't need the doctors to tell her the time is getting short… she can feel it inside and her emotions alternate between anger, fear, sadness and peace at knowing she has accomplished her most important task… making up for the way she treated Bill all those years ago.

Now, as the elevator doors slide open Jackie hesitates a moment and leans on Bill's arm to steady herself as the dizziness hits her. They are just returning from their daily walk down to the garden and back, but today she seems weaker than ever. She has been having dizzy spells all day, but doesn't want to alarm Bill by making a big deal of it. He puts his arm around her now, steadying her as she closes her eyes for a brief moment until the world settles down.

"Whew!"

"You ok?"

"Yea, just a little dizzy from the elevator ride."

"You need to sit down? Let me get a wheel chair for you." They are stepping out of the elevator and Bill reaches for a wheel chair parked nearby.

Jackie's hand on his arm tightens to stop him as she pulls herself up straight and indignantly says, "Wheel chair!"

"Well, yea… you're…"

She angrily puts her hands on her hips, standing up to her full height as she lectures him. "Let me tell you something, Crowley… I can still take you… or anyone else on right now! Don't make me into an invalid before I am one!"

"Gees, lighten up, Wonder Woman. A guy tries to be a gentleman and you rip his head off."

She relaxes and smiles at his comical face. His teasing has dissipated her anger. "I'm sorry, Bill… I just…"

"I know, come on… let's get you back to your room. Can I lend you my arm… or are you too stubborn to even take that?"

She smiles and wraps both her hands around his arm as she leans on him for support. They begin to walk back towards her room and no words are needed to express her gratitude to him. Once again his teasing has helped her through a bad moment when her fear made her lash out angrily. He knew she didn't mean it and used his jokes to keep from breaking down himself. It was so frustrating to sit by and watch her fight this losing battle… knowing there was nothing he could do but hold her hand. The nurse looks at her curiously as they walk by, noting her weakness. When she tries to come around to help them Bill subtly shakes his head, advising her he can handle it. He takes her into her room and gets her settled in bed once again before he excuses himself to get a cup of coffee. In reality he wants to speak to the nurse and let her know what just happened. The nurse agrees the doctor should be called even though Jackie will insist it's nothing to worry about. While the nurse is calling the doctor, Bill gets his coffee and returns to her room.

When the doctor arrives Jackie is barely able to keep her eyes open, exhausted from her trek down to the garden. Bill steps back, moving out of the way as he begins to examine her. She doesn't like him there when the doctor is in the room, so he simply waves to her and steps out into the hallway. A few minutes later the doctor steps out and stops on his way to the nurses' station to speak to Bill.

"She's taken a turn for the worse, I'm afraid. I've ordered a full blood work up and then I'm going to prescribe something to help her sleep. She's exhausted… apparently she hasn't been sleeping."

"She never said anything…"

"No, she wouldn't. She's one of the most stubborn patients I've ever had. Why don't you take a break, get something to eat… this is going to take a while and then she'll be sleeping for a while. I'm sure you haven't been eating or sleeping like you should either."

"No, I haven't… I'll just go tell her that I'll be downstairs."

The doctor continues on to the nurses' station to order the tests he wants done. Bill returns to the room and hesitates as he enters, seeing how small and frail she looks lying there in the bed. She opens her eyes, looking too weak to move, but she manages a small smile.

"See, that didn't take long."

"No, but the doctor has ordered some more tests. Apparently you've been a bad girl. Why didn't you tell me you haven't been sleeping?"

"I've got such little time left… I can't waste it sleeping."

"Well, you better get your rest, lady. You're going to need it."

"You know what I've always wanted to do?"

"What?"

"Have a picnic at Sunset Bowl, with a red checkered table cloth, wine, and my own private concert."

"We'll do it… I promise, but you have to get better so you can get out of here, ok?"

"I'll get out of here. I made a bargain with God… I'll put up with anything they do to me if it will buy me just one more remission. I want a little more time with you, Bill. I told

God I wouldn't argue when the time came… if I can just have a little more time."

Bill is standing beside her bed, holding her hand as his heart breaks at her words. He feels helpless and his throat tightens as tears well up in his throat once again. He doesn't trust himself to speak as he sits on her bed and bends down to place tender kisses all over her face. She knows how hard this is for him and usually she isn't so morbid, but right now she is feeling too depressed to hide her true feelings from him. When he pulls back to look into her eyes she can see his pain and anguish, but tries to comfort him as she gently touches his face.

"Hey, no hysterics… please? I have enough trouble dealing with this… and if you fall apart… who will I lean on?"

He pulls himself together with effort, knowing she is right. He has to be strong for her now and takes several deep breaths, clearing his throat before he attempts to speak. He studies her for a long moment, unable to shake the depression surrounding them.

"Why wasn't I more observant when we were married? Maybe if there were signs… then we could have caught this…"

"Bill, I wasn't sick back then. I didn't have time to be sick…"

"I just wish I'd been able to be there for you… why couldn't things have been different?"

"Bill, it wasn't your fault… I was so busy being a ninety eight pound weakling… I know how demanding I was on you. It must have been awful… being husband and daddy to an insecure little girl."

"I loved you… I would have done anything for you." His usage of the word 'loved' doesn't escape her, but she hides her disappointment from him.

"Well, we've both changed since then… and boy am I glad. I like me a hell of a lot better now."

"Me too… but I still like it when you need me." He strokes back her hair and then bends forward to gently kiss her lips.

She knows he truly loves her… even if it's as a big brother, instead of a real marriage again and it makes her feel better. Just then the door opens and the lab technician enters with her cart. She hesitates a moment and Jackie looks over at her with a smile. Then she looks back to Bill and gently tells him to leave... as she always does when they do tests on her.

"This might take a while… why don't you get out of here for a while… I'll be fine, I promise."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea… remember, we have a date when I get out of here."

"You got it, sweetheart. Now behave and don't give the nurse a hard time, ok?"

He kisses her once more and then stands up to go as the tech pushes her cart closer to the bed. Bill waves one last time and then quietly leaves the room, feeling more lost and desperate than he did the first time she left him. The hospital walls seem to close in on him and he quickly makes his way to the elevators so he can get away from the sterile environment that constantly reminds him of death.

******

While Joe and Pepper decide to take one last crack at getting information from the people around the track, Pete follows up on some leads in another direction. He goes to J.J's apartment complex to see if anyone might have seen who came to visit J.J. the night before the race. Pete stops in at the manager's office and identifies himself as a cop. The manager is a woman of about forty years old. She was pretty in her younger days, but now too much alcohol has taken its toll. She still dresses like a twenty year old bar flower though. She looks at Pete suspiciously, hesitant to talk to him until he explains he's trying to figure out who killed J.J. Wilkes. The manager now nods and comes over to Pete, leaning in close as she lowers her voice.

"You know… I've said right from the start that accident was no accident. I liked that young kid."

"You remember if he was home the night before the race?"

"Yes, J.J. was home that night. Said he was going to turn in early for the big race. I talked to him… oh… about sun down, I guess. He was all excited about the race… he was sure he was going to win and make it big… sad, huh?"

"Did anyone come over to see him that night?"

"I wouldn't know. We all mind our own business around here. That's our policy. I

believe everyone living here has the right to privacy."

"That's nice… and I'm sure you run a nice place here."

"With help from my son… he's about your age… a hippie like you."

"Really… I find it hard to believe you have a grown son… at your age?"

"You're a lot like my son. He knows how to get what he wants too."

Pete just smiles innocently as if he doesn't know what she's talking about. After a moment she turns away to go back around to her side of the counter. Pete watches her go, wondering if that's the end of their conversation. For a moment as she rifles through some papers on her desk and then looks up at Pete with a flirtatious smile.

"Since you're such a charming young man… I might be persuaded to remember a visitor. Can I mix you a drink?"

"That would be lovely, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline. Not while I'm on duty, anyway. Now, you said there might have been a visitor?"

"His brother."

"You're sure?"

"Oh, yea, I know that one. He's always lurking around, looking for trouble. He's got an evil eye… up to no good, he is."

"Did you hear anything? Like an argument?"

"I stay out of my tenants' business… and they stay out of mine. Besides, it was late… Johnny Carson was already over with when he showed up here. I just happened to see him going up the stairs when I went to close the blinds."

"Ok, thanks for your time. Is it okay if I talk to some of the other tenants?"

"Honey, you can do whatever you like, but you might want to start with J.J's next door

neighbor… Vivian Dayton. You promise you'll come back some time.. off duty?"

"Ah… I'd love to, but first thing tomorrow morning I'm being transferred… to the east coast. Special assignment… who knows how long it'll last."

"Big mafia case?"

"Top secret… you understand." He gives her a conspiratorial wink.

She nods her understanding and doesn't ask for more information as she watches Pete's butt as he moves towards the door. As he opens it she stands on her tip toes to get a good look as he is leaving. Pete notices, but makes his exit while he can. Once outside he sighs heavily and mentally reminds himself to bring back-up the next time he comes here. He heads towards J.J's apartment, but doesn't stop there. He goes to the next door and knocks on it. After a moment, receiving no answer he moves on to the next door. He knocks here and again receives no answer. He glances at his watch and sees that it's just about time for many people to come home from work. He decides to wait… in his car, so as not to 'entice' the manager to come visit with him again.

About forty-five minutes later, Pete once again glances at his watch. He is sitting in his car, listening to a talk radio station when a car pulls up behind his. He watches a pretty, young woman of about twenty get out carrying a couple grocery bags. Pete gets out as she is about to walk past his car.

"Vivian Dayton?"

The young woman side steps away from Pete, taking in his overalls and shaggy hair as fear enters her eyes. Pete immediately produces his flat badge and shows it to her.

"It's all right, I'm a cop. I'm Detective Pete Royster. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

She looks over his identification and then calms down as she steps closer to him. She is still somewhat nervous at talking to a stranger... even if he is a cop.

"What about? I have to get these inside.""I'll help you carry them, if you don't mind talking on the way."

"Well… all right." She hands Pete one of the bags and they begin to walk into the courtyard of the apartment complex.

"I'm trying to find out what happened next door to you last Friday night."

"I knew I should have called the police. It was awful… they were fighting in there."

"Arguing?"

"No, fighting. Things were crashing around and I heard that awful sound."

"What sound?"

"The hitting, and hitting and hitting… I knew I should have called the police."

"Why didn't you?"

"I was too scared. I couldn't move. It was late so I just pulled the covers up over my

head and hoped it would stop."

"Do you know who was fighting?"

"No, I don't know any of the neighbors. I don't want to know them… I just want to be left alone."

"But it was coming from this apartment?" He motions towards J.J's apartment as they walk past.

"Yes, that one."

"Okay, thank you anyway, Miss Dayton." Pete waits until she has unlocked her door and then hands her back the bag of groceries he carried for her.

She takes the bag, then hesitates a moment before she smiles suggestively at Pete and says, "You know… I wouldn't mind getting to know you though…"

"Well… I'll remember that… when I'm not on duty." He hands her a business card with a wink.

"You do that, bye-bye now."

Pete stands there stunned as she backs up and closes the door. He can't believe he's just been propositioned for the second time in an hour… by two women at the same apartment complex. He rubs his hand around the back of his neck and turns to hurry down the steps… taking them two at a time.

He grins and mumbles to himself, "Maybe I ought to check into renting a place here myself."

He hurries back to his car, wanting to get into the station and update Joe and Pepper on what he found out here today… that is except the part about being hit on by two women. They wouldn't believe him if he told them anyway.

******

After Jackie's battery of tests the doctor gave her a sedative that made her sleep soundly the rest of the day and all through the night. Bill took advantage of this time to head home for a shower and some much needed rest. He hasn't had much of an appetite lately, but he fixes himself a quick sandwich and washes it down with a beer before heading upstairs to lay down for a while. Its only 7:00 PM, but he is both mentally and physically exhausted and it doesn't take him long to fall into a deep sleep. He sleeps soundly for three hours until the ringing of the phone finally wakes him. He is instantly alert, thinking it might be the hospital as he snatches up the receiver.

"Yes… hello."

"Bill? Did I wake you?"

"Pepper, hi… aahh, yea… I was just catching up on some sleep while I can."

"How's Jackie doing? Any better?"

"It's hard to tell… she has her good moments and her bad. Today was a bad day."

"I'm sorry to hear that… I should have realized you'd be tired."

"Pepp, it's okay… I'm glad you called. What's up?"

"I was just going to leave you a message to let you know the case is coming together."

"Really? Any solid leads?"

"We're going out tomorrow to talk to J.J's little brother again. Apparently we have witnesses who put him at J.J's apartment the night before the race."

"And you think he's involved?"

"Yea, they had a bad knock-down, drag-out fight according to the neighbors."

"Well, that would be the right time frame… I never would have suspected him."

"Neither did we until Joe talked to him. The kid is only seventeen, but he's a cold-hearted criminal with no regret for his brother's death at all. Joe said he even smiled when Joe got upset about it."

"That must have been tough on Joe… make sure he keeps his cool tomorrow. We don't want that kid walking because of some technicality."

"I've already talked to him about it."

There is a long pause as they both consider the information just discussed. Pepper suddenly feels awkward for bothering Bill with this when he has more important things on his mind. Bill is desperate to see her, but he doesn't know how to ask… not after he's been spending so much time with Jackie lately. Pepper basically told him to come back when it was all over with, but he doesn't think he can stay away from her that long.

"Well, I'll let you get back to sleep… I'm going to head home myself."

"Pepper… I… I want to see you… can you come over?"

"No… I wouldn't feel right being there… not with Jackie there."

"She's still in the hospital, Pepper… please?"

"No… I can't, Bill. She may not be there, but… she's still there."

"Can I come to you? I need to see you… please."

There is a long pause as Pepper wars with her own conscience about the right thing to do. She also wants to see him badly, but feels like she is once again sneaking around with a married man. She knows it's silly to feel this way, but she still does and it takes her several moments to overcome her guilt. Her need to see him finally wins out and she sighs.

"I need to see you too, babe."

"I'll see you there in fifteen minutes… bye." Bill hangs up the phone and hurries to get cleaned up and dressed. He knows this may be the last time he can spend with Pepper for a while and he doesn't want to waste a moment of it.

By the time he arrives at Pepper's house she is already home. She fidgets with several items in her living room, rearranging them nervously as she waits for Bill to arrive. Her heart is pounding with excitement and when the doorbell finally rings she almost runs to answer it. When she pulls the door open to see him standing there she can hardly control herself as she leans on the door and smiles happily.

"Hi, there."

"Hi, God you look good."

"I can't believe it… it's only been a few days, but my heart is pounding like it was our first date."

"Well, if I remember correctly our first date started something like this..." He steps inside to take her in his arms as he lowers his mouth to hers in a very demanding kiss. She gasps in surprise as she pushes the door shut and wraps her arms around his neck.

They spend long minutes lost in deeply passionate kisses as each one blends into the next. Bill doesn't give her time to worry if what they are doing is right. He swings her up into his arms and carries her up to her bedroom. The desire raging inside them demands instant gratification and little time is wasted in removing the barrier of their clothing.

Her eyes are dark and stormy with desire and her swollen lips glisten from his kisses. In this moment she has never looked more beautiful to him. He holds her gaze as he enjoys the feeling of coming home… of being where he belongs.

"I hope you don't get the wrong impression…" His hot breath sends thrills through her as she tilts her head closer."And what would that be?"

"That I just came over here for this." Bill tries to maintain his innocence as he raises up on his elbows to look down at her. She can't help but laugh after the whirlwind they just experienced together. "What? I really just came over to talk."

"Of course… I could tell from the lengthy conversation we had when you got here."

She is still laughing at him and he tries his best to look offended, but fails miserably. He finally gives up and decides to tickle her instead. He quickly ducks his head to her throat and begins to blow bubbles against her soft skin; causing her to laugh harder. She squirms beneath him in a feeble attempt to throw him off, but it doesn't work.

She pants breathlessly, "Stop! Bill, please…!"

He stops tickling her as he brings his head up once more. She can see his eyes are darkened with desire once more as he lowers his lips to hers and huskily demands, "Please… what?"

He kisses her several times, tenderly teasing her lips with the promise of more, but pulling back when she tries to deepen the kiss. They are both breathing heavily as her hands come up to frame his head, holding him still as she brings his mouth down to hers. She kisses him with a slow, teasing desire and he groans deep in his throat as he finally deepens the kiss and allows her tongue inside. The mood instantly changes from light and playful to emotionally charged as each kiss becomes more demanding than the last.

She breaks the kiss to smile at him and sexily demand, "Baby… I need you to 'talk' to me..."

"Like this?" Bill finally obeys her and Pepper clings to him, moving with him in perfect rhythm as together they race towards that mindless abyss of pleasure. They are both shaken by the intensity of this union and simply lie together, weak and dazed as the waves of pleasure slowly recede. Happy and content there is no need to talk now as he finally moves to her side and holds her close until they both drift into a peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

In the early morning dawn, Bill wakes to find Pepper still nestled close to his chest. He smiles sleepily and curves his arm a little tighter around her waist as he nuzzles her ear. She moans softly in her sleep, but doesn't wake as Bill raises up onto his elbow behind her. He can't keep the smile from his face as he studies every inch of her now. His lips move slowly along her shoulder, then curve up along her throat as he brushes her hair out of the way. By the time he reaches her ear she is awake, but reluctant to move and end his sweet caress. She reaches up to stroke her fingers through his tousled hair as she sleepily teases him.

"Haven't you had enough yet?"

"Never… I could spend every night with you… just like last night, and I'd still never get enough of you."

"Good, because I happen to like it."

He gently rolls her onto her back so he can look into her eyes and the love they share is obvious. Her hand curls up around his neck as she draws his mouth down to hers in a slow, sweet kiss. They spend several minutes just kissing and cuddling before Bill pulls back.

"Do you know how much I love you?"

"Yes... as much as I love you."

"I wish I could spend the rest of my life right here… with you."

"We will… "

"Yea, but not today." His words are sobering and the smile fades from her face.

He is referring to Jackie and the fact that he has to get back to her soon. Pepper doesn't like to think about it because it makes her feel jealous… and then she feels guilty for feeling jealous. She decides just to be happy for the time he can spend with her and not let it ruin her time with him. She smiles to hide the emotions churning inside her and lightens the mood by joking about it.

"Don't worry… soon enough you'll be wishing you were a free man again."

"Never. I hate being single. I hate living alone. I hate sleeping alone."

"Bill, you've been living alone for six years now."

"That doesn't mean I like it."

"But you could have done something about it sooner."

"I did. I pulled a few strings and got you assigned to my unit. Then I've waged a steady campaign to wear you down until you couldn't resist me any longer."

He pauses to take a moment to kiss her several times, slow and gentle until she moans softly and reaches up for more. He takes her in a deeply emotional kiss. It is several moments before he breathlessly pulls back to continue.

"Then… I only had one barrier to overcome… my fear. I almost had that licked too."

"And then she came back."

"And then she came back… but, you know what? Instead of renewing all those fears of being rejected again… she's done just the opposite. Jackie may not have intended to do this, but by coming back here she made me see just how lucky I was to have you. Honey, she made me see how important you are to me… and I don't want to waste another day… another minute without you as my wife."

Pepper is choked up by his emotional proposal and doesn't trust herself to speak. Her hand strokes tenderly through his hair as tears appear on her lashes. Bill smiles because he knows they are tears of joy, but can't resist teasing her anyway.

"Pepper, I'm asking you to marry me… don't you have anything to say?"

"I… I love you… so much…" He holds her close as he gently kisses away her tears and waits for her to calm down. He never had any doubts that she would accept because they were meant to be together.

After a while they force themselves to get up and shower before Pepper fixes them breakfast. They sit on the patio reading the morning paper together until Pepper has to get ready for work. Bill wants to head home and change before returning to the hospital. They don't know when they'll be able to spend time together again so as they are about to part, Bill takes a few extra moments to hold her close and let her know how much he loves her.

"You be careful at work today, okay?"

"I'll be fine. We're just going to bring Andre Wilkes in for questioning, that's all."

"Yea, well, I don't want anything happening to you, lady. I've got an interest in making sure you're around to grow old with me."

"Don't you worry… I'll be here. Now, you better get going, it'll be visiting hours soon."

"Pepp, have I said thank you for being so understanding about all this?"

"Yea, last night… now go on… before I change my mind."

He leans down to kiss her one last time, lingering an extra few moments as he draws her in close to deepen the kiss. It would be too easy for them to forget all about the outside world and end up back in bed for the next hour. She ignores the pleading look in his eyes and firmly turns him towards the door.

"Be sure to tell Jackie I said hello… and she's in my prayers."

"Me too?"

"Always… bye, sweetie."

He ducks down for one last quick kiss and then allows her to push him out the front door. She stays on the step, watching him as he hurries down to his car and then drives away. With one last wave she turns with a heavy sigh, knowing this was the right thing, and hating the jealousy inside her.

******

In the office, Pepper is just hanging up the phone when she sees Joe coming down the hall towards her. He stands tensely by the door as if upset about something and she waits for him to speak.

"I just don't understand what happened to him, Pepper. Same mom, same dad, same upbringing… and yet that kid's as cold hearted as a cobra."

"He sounds dangerous."

"I think he is… but try and tell that to the lovely people at juvenile. I can't believe they released him already."

"They had to… his parents put up his bail."

"Those two sweet old people. They're so afraid of him… and he just loves it. They should have let him rot in jail."

"Joe, he's the only child they have left now. They're going to try everything they can to help him."

"Until he decides to go after them too. What happens the next time he wants money and they won't give it to him… is he gonna beat them to death too!"

"No… because we're going to see that doesn't happen… right?"

"After what Pete told us I don't have any doubt he's the one who beat J.J. so bad he crashed his car."

"Well, as soon as Pete gets back with the warrant we'll head over to his parents house and pick him up. It won't be easy for them, but it's the only way."

"I'll talk to them. This time there won't be any bailing him out."

"They may not want to after they know he's the one who killed J.J."

"You know… deep down inside, I think they already know."

Just then Pete comes striding down the hall with a folder in one hand. He stops in the doorway beside Joe and looks from one to the other.

"Bill still out?"

"Yea. Everything set?"

"Got the arrest warrant and the search warrant signed and ready to go."

"All right, let's get this over with."

"I can't wait to slap the cuffs on that little creep."

"Joe, just make sure that's all you do, all right?"

"Yea, boss, I know."

She tucks her arm into his and they walk off down the hall together. She knows how hard this case has been for him, but solving the murder of his closest friend was more important to him… even if the murderer turned out to be his little brother.

Taking two unmarked cars, Pepper drives one down the street where Andre Wilkes lives while Joe and Pete follow behind her in the other. Pepper has ordered the marked units to stay out of sight until they have contacted Wilkes and called them in. She parks her car two doors down and waits as Pete does the same and join her by her car. She gives a little nod to Pete, who begins to head off in the direction of the neighbor's back yard. Joe glances from his retreating back to Pepper.

"You think that's necessary, Pepp? I mean, he's just a kid."

"He's a murderer, Joe… kid or not. Besides they always try to run out the back… it's just a precaution."

"I guess you're right."

She and Joe head towards the front door of the Wilkes' home, unaware that Andre has already spotted their approach. He had been coming down the hallway from the kitchen when he saw Joe and the woman walking up the front walk. His first instinct is to hide and he ducks into the dining room and out of sight. He calculates an escape plan and then spins around as the doorbell rings, racing towards the rear kitchen door. He is just about to rip the back door open when he catches a movement in the back yard. He sees Pete hop over the block wall which divides their yard from the neighbors. Knowing this escape route is blocked he spins back around and heads back into the interior of the house. He is breathing heavily as the anxiety of capture fills him. His eyes show no fear however, only cold, cunning ruthlessness as he frantically searches for another way out.

His hands slide down over his jeans, wiping the sweat from his palms, but he stops as he feels something hard in his pocket. Remembering the switchblade knife he quickly retrieves it and snaps it open as an evil sneer crosses his face. Having no doubts about what he is about to do, Andre now stares at the shiny silver blade. The doorbell rings again and he quickly conceals the deadly blade in his hand as he goes to answer the front door. If he can catch them by surprise he might just be able to get past them and get a running start.

From his position inside the house, Andre can't see where Joe and the female cop are located. He guesses them both to be on the porch and decides to take the offensive. Before Joe can ring the bell a third time the door is suddenly ripped open, and catching Joe by surprise Andre shoves the screen door at him as he bolts out the front door. Joe is thrown backwards as the door slams into him, losing his balance as he flips backwards over the porch railing. Andre leaps down the stairs and hits the front walk at a dead run, wielding the knife menacingly in his hand. Pepper had been standing at the bottom of the stairs, a few steps down the walk in order to keep an eye on the front and side of the residence while Joe rang the bell. When Andre came flying out the front door Pepper barely had time to react before he was racing towards her. She leaps out to intercept him, blocking his path between the bushes and the car parked in the driveway. Andre skids to a stop, momentarily stunned by her appearance in front of him. She sees the knife and hesitates to move closer because her gun is still in its holster behind her back.

"Police! Drop the knife!"

Pepper saw Joe fly backwards over the railing and is terrified he is lying there with a knife wound, but she doesn't dare take her eyes off this suspect right now to check on him. She and Andre are only a few feet apart and she can see the desperate hatred in his eyes as he debates whether to comply. She also sees his hand tighten and his nostrils flare as he makes up his mind to fight. All traces of fear vanish from his face as he glares at her and coldly snarls his own orders at her.

"Out of my way, bitch! Or I'll cut you!"

Pepper has no doubt he means it, but she can't afford to let this killer get away. She brings her hand back behind her back for her gun now, but the thought of her gun doesn't intimidate Andre Wilkes at all. He simply smiles an evil sneer and advances on her with the knife raised and ready. In his youthful cockiness he is sure he can get past this woman and enjoys his game. Pepper realizes she is trapped between the car and her assailant now, too close as she desperately trying to draw her gun. She switches to another tactic as he approaches with the knife pointed at her. She suddenly lunges at him, thrusting both arms stiffly into his chest in an attempt to knock him off balance. She needs to gain distance between them before she can draw her gun.

Her tactic works, but not before he reacts, slashing the knife blade across her forearm. She cries out and recoils in pain as Andre stumbles backwards from her blow. Pepper is crouched beside the car, cradling her injured arm to her side as she clamps her arm to her side and draws her gun with her off hand. The deep cut is now gushing blood. Before she can get her aim, Pete comes flying around the corner of the house at a dead run, leaping over her crouched position to tackle Andre before he has a chance to regain his balance.

Joe, having recovered from his fall has also dived on top of Andre and the two men wrestle the knife away and subdue him. They finally get his hands behind his back and Joe kneels on him as he cuffs the struggling kid.

Pete, seeing that he has the suspect contained now rushes over to where Pepper is crouching beside the car holding her arm. He quickly takes her gun out of her shaking hand and slips it into his waistband. Then stripping off his outer button-up shirt, he wraps it around her arm to help stem the bleeding.

"You're gonna be all right, Pepp… just hold this tight.""Yea..." She cringes in pain as Pete secures his shirt snugly around her bleeding arm. "Ooww, is Joe all right?""Yea, he's okay... Joe? You code four?"

"I'm good... just got the air knocked out of me... how's Pepp?" Joe is still sitting on the suspect's back, gasping for air as he looks over at the blood covering their boss's shirt. "Pete… roll fire... and get the marked... units in here."

"I'm on it. You just sit still." Pete takes the radio she holds out to him, not caring that it is now bloody. He quickly clears, "Sam-427… 10-33…"

"Sam-427… clear…" Before he can even speak, they all hear the sirens as the units around the corner react to the urgency in his voice.

"Sam-427… one in custody… roll fire to 1727 West Hazel Street for an injured officer."

"10-4, fire is enroute… can you advise on the extent of injuries?"

"Knife wound to the arm… units coming in its code four, secure the prisoner and the scene. Start us another scene supervisor also."

He tucks the radio into his belt and turns to see Joe has finished searching Andre and is in the process of trying to stand him up. Andre is still resisting somewhat, but not actually fighting with him any longer as he's also out of breath from having Joe sitting on his back. Pete steps over to help Joe lift the kid to his feet, but changes his mind when he hears Andre laughingly comment about his actions.

"Shit! I ain't never cut no bitch before! She's a bigger man than you any day, Joe-cop!"

Joe grits his teeth and ignores the insult, but Pete doesn't. He is holding Andre by the right arm and Joe has him by the left when Pete decides to teach this kid some manners. Pete suddenly steps back and swings his leg in a roundhouse kick to the back of Andre's legs. He sweeps his feet out from under him and sends Andre crashing back to the lawn, landing hard on his back and knocking the wind out of him. As he lies there gasping for air and cringing in pain, Pete leans over him, pressing a hand hard into his gasping chest with a sarcastic grin.

"Oops."

He looks over at his surprised partner and winks, knowing Joe wanted to do the same thing, but couldn't because Pepper had warned him to keep his personal feelings out of this. Joe understands what his friend did for him and grins back before he looks down at Andre.

"Maybe you ought to just stay down there until you're a little more steady on your feet, buddy."

Then both men look over at Pepper, who is standing up, but still leaning against the car's fender. She heard Andre's comments and saw how Pete quickly took him down. She should be angry at him for treating a prisoner this way, but after what he just did to her… and his cold hearted attitude, Pepper can't bring herself to reprimand Pete. Especially when he is smiling at her so innocently, so she just shakes her head and smiles back.

Just then the patrol cars arrive and they once again haul Andre to his feet and turn him over to patrol officers who half drag the gasping suspect to the patrol car. With him secured, Pete and Joe return to help Pepper until the paramedics arrive. It only takes a few minutes, but by the time they arrive Pete's shirt is soaked in blood. Pepper is feeling light headed and takes slow, deep breaths as she allows them to clean and dress the nasty gash in her arm. When they recommend she take the ambulance to the hospital she refuses. She insists it isn't that bad and tells the concerned firemen Pete and Joe will drive her to the hospital to have it looked at. With the prisoner on his way to the station, one officer standing by to secure this scene and the patrol supervisor briefed on the situation, Pete and Joe carefully escort Pepper back to her car and get her seated in the front passenger seat. Pete drives while Joe follows behind in his car.

******

After Bill left Pepper this morning he went home to get cleaned up. Then he decided to stop off and get Jackie a nice big bouquet of flowers. He had seen a flower shop in a little strip mall not far from the hospital so he heads over there on his way. He buys her the flowers and is just heading back to his car when he passes a travel agency. He glances in the window and one poster catches his eye. He stops and stares for several moments as an idea begins to form in his mind. Then, with new purpose he suddenly turns back to the travel agency door and goes inside.

Later, when he finally makes it in to see Jackie he stops with just his head peaking in her door. She is looking much better today. Her good night's sleep did wonders for her and Bill is glad to see she is looking much healthier as she smiles at him.

"Finally! Bill, where have you been?"

"Oh, just out picking up a few things you might need."

"Such as?" He enters the room now carrying the large bouquet of flowers for her. She gasps in surprise as he brings them to her, setting them in her lap. She takes several moments to examine the beautiful flowers, smelling them all. "Bill! They're beautiful… and you remembered my favorites."

"Of course, I did."

"You didn't have to get me these… they must have cost a fortune."

"Well, I do have all that extra cash now… besides, I was next door picking up these… anyway."

He now holds up the packet of pamphlets which he removed from his jacket pocket. Jackie is momentarily distracted from her flowers to glance at them.

"What's this?"

"Our honeymoon." He takes the flowers and sets them aside on her night table. Then he sits down beside her on the bed and begins to spread the travel pamphlets out across her lap. She watches in stunned silence as he explains, "I thought we could start here… we can get all our volcano hiking out of the way first. Then, when we're good and tired we can spend the rest of our time lounging on the beach. From there we'll go to Rome and see all the sights before moving on to Pisa… Palermo… and…"

"Bill! These are… it's Italy!"

"Yes, it's Italy. I always told you I'd take you to Italy for our honeymoon."

"I bet we're the only people in history to go on their honeymoon after their divorce."

"Hey, better late than never, right? So, how does it sound?"

"It sounds perfect… can we go tonight?" Her eyes are glistening with tears of joy.

"Well, not quite that soon, but as soon as you get out of here… we'll go."

"But, what if…?"

"Hey… don't even say it. We made a deal with God, remember? Just a little more time, right?"

"Right."

The pamphlets are forgotten as she now wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him tightly for support. Bill gives her all his strength in the embrace, willing his health into her so she can walk out of this hospital one more time. It may be the last chance she has left and he wants to make the most of it. He holds her for a long time, stroking her back until she is calmer.

Bill jumps slightly as his cell phone buzzes on his belt. He had put in on vibrate, and pulls back to glance down at it now. The number is Pete's cell and he would have opted to ignore the incoming text, but out of curiosity he punches the button to view it. When he sees the 911, he quickly punches in Pete's number.

"Pete? Why the 911?"

"Bill,... it's Pepper she's been hurt. We're in the emergency room at Hope Memorial right now."

"Pepper! She's hurt? How bad? What happened?"

"Not life threatening, but it's serious."

"I'm upstairs... I'm on my way down to the emergency room now!"

Bill is already off the bed and heading for the door without a backwards glance at Jackie. All thoughts about her and their trip are forgotten as his concern for Pepper takes over.

Jackie watches him dash from the room and sprint down the hall towards the elevators. He doesn't see the fresh tears in Jackie's eyes as she is once again filled with pain, frustration and hopelessness at her situation. Bill may be with her now, but it was Pepper he loved and Pepper he was going to spend the rest of his life with after she was gone.

Downstairs in the emergency room Bill finds Pete and Joe standing at the entrance of one of the trauma rooms watching what is going on inside. He runs up to them and skids to a stop, peering over their shoulders to see inside.

He breathlessly demands answers. "How is she? What happened?"

"Relax, William. She's fine. She just got on the wrong end of a switchblade."

"Yea, a few more stitches and she'll be just fine."

Bill pushes between them to get into the room. He comes to her bed where she is propped into a partial sitting position with her right arm resting on a table. The doctor has a light shining on her arm as he works to stitch the gash in her arm. It is almost done now as Pepper looks up to smile at Bill.

"Hi. I told them not to bother you."

"It's a good thing they don't listen to you… how are you?"

"Fine. It wasn't anything…" The doctor looks up from his work with a knowing frown as he says what she is obviously reluctant to say.

"Except a five inch laceration that's requiring fifty stitches to close."

"I knew it! The one time I'm not there… the one time you need me… and I'm not there for you… damn it!"

"Hey, it could have happened any time, Bill. Don't blame yourself."

Pete and Joe walk closer to join the conversation. They know he is upset, but calm him down by giving him details of the incident.

"You should have seen her take on that punk, Bill! She really called his bluff."

Pepper laughs at this and indicates her arm. "Except he wasn't bluffing!"

"What happened? Where the hell were you and Joe!"

"I was around back… and Joe was upside down in a bush."

"You were what?" He turns a hard gaze on Joe, as if this was somehow his fault.

"Bill, Andre surprised us at the front door. He came charging out and body slammed me with the front door. He sent me flying backwards over the porch railing and knocked the air out of me. By the time I got up he was already on Pepper."

"I heard her order him to drop the knife and by the time I came flying around the house he was on his back and she was holding her arm."

Bill doesn't know if he's more upset that Pepper tried to take on a suspect with a knife by herself or that he wasn't there to prevent this from happening. He takes several deep breaths to calm himself and then runs his hands down over his face in a sign of frustration.

"Honey, I know you can handle yourself, but…" He is just scolding her when a voice from the door interrupts him.

"Well, for cops you sure make a big deal out of a superficial little scratch!"

They all turn to see Jackie leaning heavily on the door jamb, the effort of coming down here was too much for her. They see her anger and know the real cause. She is jealous that Bill is more concerned about Pepper's injury than her own major illness. None of them knows what to say and the doctor, who doesn't understand, simply concentrates on placing the bandage on Pepper's arm. With all their eyes on her, Jackie suddenly realizes how petty she is acting and her anger dies. She flushes deeply and turns to hurry back to her room to hide. Bill sighs heavily and starts to follow, but Pepper's hand on his arm stops him.

"Bill… don't… let me go talk to her, okay?"

Bill looks from Pepper to the now empty doorway, torn between the two women. He feels bad that he rushed out to check on Pepper and obviously hurt Jackie's feelings. He isn't sure what to do, but when Pepper again squeezes his arm he simply nods his head. The doctor is just finishing up her bandage as Pepper slides her feet over the edge of the bed and stands up to go after Jackie. As she heads out after her Bill calls out her room number. He turns back to see Pete and Joe watching him with dumbfounded expressions.

Pepper finds out Jackie has indeed returned to her room. Pepper stops outside her door to listen for a moment before she enters, hearing angry sobbing coming from inside. She slowly cracks the door open to see Jackie angrily throw a pillow across the room. There is bedding and papers all over the floor as Jackie now sits down on her bed tiredly. She is still crying softly as Pepper enters and approaches her. Jackie doesn't seem to notice her presence until Pepper softly speaks.

"Hi."

Jackie finally glances over at her and blushes again as she quickly drops her face into her hands and says, "Oh, Pepper… I'm so ashamed."

"Forget it… I didn't come here for an apology. I came because you're my friend… and I figured you'd be kicking yourself… right?"

"Well… it was a rotten thing to say."

"Yea, well you're allowed. If anyone has a right to be angry… even rotten at times, its you. I'm amazed at how strong you've been about all this."

"I guess I blew that image now, huh?"

"You haven't blown anything. I've already forgotten about it, okay?"

Jackie is still too upset to look at Pepper so she decides to take the incentive and comes to sit beside her on the bed. She puts her good arm around Jackie's shoulders and draws her closer.

"Hey, friends, okay?"

"Okay."

They sit together for a long moment, neither knowing how or why they came to be good friends considering the situation they're in. Jackie is much calmer now as she finally looks over at her friend.

"Damn it, Pepper… I feel so guilty!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm jealous of you… and yet I like you. How can someone be jealous of someone so nice! It makes me feel… rotten!"

"Jackie… you…"

"I'm jealous that you're so beautiful… and healthy… and you have so many years to live. I'm jealous that you're gonna be here… with Bill, happy and alive… and I'll be… gone."

Pepper doesn't know how to answer this so she just offers her comfort as Jackie once again leans on her and cries silently. A few minutes pass before she is able to control her emotions and continue.

"I guess you're used to death and dying, huh? Bill used to say he got hardened to it after a while."

"No one ever gets hardened to losing someone they love… and I know this is tearing Bill apart inside because he loves you very much."

"I know… and I walked away from him six years ago. Believe me… it's a mistake I've been living with every day."

"That's all in the past, remember? Now's your chance to make up for lost time… make the most of what you've got now. Will you promise me that?"

"Yea… thanks, Pepper."

Jackie seems much calmer now and moves away from Pepper as if wanting to be alone. Pepper stands up and for the first time notices what all the papers are on the floor. She stoops to pick up one and briefly glances at it. It is a travel pamphlet for Palermo, Italy and Pepper looks at the others now as she realizes what they mean. Bill is planning to take Jackie on their honeymoon trip to Italy. She feels a sudden stab of pain in her heart, not of jealousy or selfishness, but because she loves him even more for what he is doing. He wants to make Jackie's last days as happy as possible. She sighs softly and turns to go, still holding the pamphlet in her hands. As she lets herself out, she sees Bill waiting in the hallway, pacing nervously as he wonders what is going on inside the room.

When he sees Pepper emerge he hurries over to her, worried that Jackie's outburst has upset her. There is a sadness in her eyes as she stops and looks up at him now.

"Pepp?"

"She's all right."

"What about you?"

"I'm fine. She was just lashing out at the world… not me."

"Yea… I can't blame her, but…"

"Bill, don't worry about me. I'm fine… you worry about Jackie. She's a wonderful, sweet lady… and she needs you to help her through this."

"I'm trying."

Pepper is once again filled with love for this deeply caring man and stands on tip toe now to gently kiss him. As she steps back she holds out the pamphlet to him.

"Make sure you take her to Palermo… I hear its beautiful there."

He takes the pamphlet, shocked to see she knows about the trip. He had wanted to break the news to her himself because he thought she might be upset about it. But once again Pepper has shown how generous she can be by allowing him to take care of Jackie. He stares down at the pamphlet for a moment.

"I… I was going to tell you. I just picked up the pamphlets today.""I think it's a great idea."

"You're not mad? I mean… I was going to tell you."

"Bill, I'm not mad… take her to Italy… make her happy."

He studies her for a long moment, amazed at her loving nature once again. He finally reaches out to cup her cheek in a tender caress.

"How did I ever get lucky enough to deserve you?"

"Luck had nothing to do with it, sweetheart. Now go on. I have to get back to the station and you've got some trip planning to do."

He bends down to kiss her once more and then holds her close as he whispers, "I love you." With that he turns to head back to Jackie's room.

Pepper watches him go and then turns to the elevators with a strangely satisfied smile on her face. For all her worrying about his ex-wife and her return here everything was going to turn out fine. Pepper could afford to be generous when she knew the rest of her life was going to be spent with the man she loves. She steps into the elevator, still smiling and the pain in her arm is forgotten.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

By the time Pepper returns to the office, Pete and Joe have already completed the paperwork on the arrest from earlier today. They have Andre Wilkes sitting in a holding room, waiting to be interviewed. Pepper tosses her purse onto her desk and keeps walking towards Pete and Joe. They are sitting at their desks with their feet up discussing the case. Pepper takes a seat on the edge of Joe's desk and sighs tiredly.

"How you doin', boss?"

"I've had better days, Joe."

"I bet. So, Pepp… what's the deal with Bill's ex?"

Pepper looks from Pete to Joe and then back again, seeing the curiosity in their eyes. She debates about whether to tell them the truth and then realizes it's no secret any longer anyway. At least hearing it from her directly she can stop a lot of rumors now.

She finally shrugs and says, "She's dying… cancer. Bill hasn't seen her since she walked out on him six years ago… and then she shows up here the other day. At first I thought she wanted to get back together with him… but then I accidentally ran into her by the campus Medical Center. She'd just gone through a cancer treatment and she was pretty sick. She stayed with me that night and told me the whole story."

"Man, that must have been rough. Having to deal with his ex…"

"Yea, it was at first, but now I understand why she's here… it doesn't bother me."

"Why is she here?"

"Because she still loves him and she doesn't want to die alone. She has weeks, maybe a month or two and she wants to spend that time with Bill."

"When they got divorced were they on good terms?"

"Apparently Bill thought they were happily married until he came home one day and she was just gone. She couldn't take him being a cop and he hasn't seen or heard from her in six years."

"So… he still love her?"

"I'm sure he does. I always knew he wasn't over it, the way it ended. He never wanted

to make that mistake again… but now that I know the real story I think he's never

stopped loving her."

"That must be hard for you."

"I can afford to wait… she can't. She needs Bill and he needs to put an end to his

marriage. They both need to say the good-byes they never said before."

They fall into silence, each contemplating the situation in their own way. Joe knows, from being married so long, that Pepper must still be upset about this whole thing. He stands up now and comes to put his arm around her shoulders as he pulls her close in a friendly hug.

"You're one hell of a generous lady, Pepp."

"Thanks, Joe… that's what I keep trying to tell myself."

Pete also comes to her now, wanting to offer his support, but in his own way. He has always been the joker of their bunch and now puts his arm around her from the other side as he also hugs her and places a light kiss on her head.

"I hope Crowley appreciates what he has when this is all over… but until then… you know I'm still available."

He raises his eyebrow suggestively and Pepper can't help but laugh. Joe also laughs at his comical proposal and the somber mood is broken. She pats Pete on the chest and gives him a hug with her good arm. She then stands back to regain her composure.

"All right, Romeo… since you're so full of charm today, I'm gonna let you do the interview with Andre."

"You aren't forgetting his 'charming' little act this afternoon, are you?"

"Nope… I'm counting on it. I want Andre to have that little nagging fear that if he says the wrong thing Pete will arrange another little accident for him."

"Now that kind of charming I can do… no problem."

"Just remember, I only want him to think you're gonna do something else. I'll be watching."

"Fine. I think I'll put you in for the Mother Theresa award… first you let Bill's ex-wife have him back… then you all but forgive this punk for cutting you."

"Yea, yea, yea… come on, let's get this over with." She leads the way out the door and down the hall to the interview rooms as Pete and Joe follow along behind her.

They exchange a look and Joe winks at his partner before leaving him to join Pepper in the observation room. Pete waits a moment and takes several deep breaths as he transforms his personality into the bad-ass cop before entering the room to confront Andre Wilkes.

Andre is sitting casually at the interview table, sipping water, while the guard stands by, silently watching. Pete motions for the guard to leave with a jerk of his head and then waits until they are alone. When the door is closed he casually approaches Andre and is rewarded by the way his eyes narrow warily… as if wondering what he's going to do next. Without warning Pete snatches the cup of water out of Andre's hand and bats it across the room. Andre protests, but the fear is clear in his voice.

"Hey, man! You can't do that!"

"I just did."

Before Andre can protest further Pete turns his back on him and comes to sit at the table across from him. Instead of pulling his chair back to sit down Pete instead pushes the table towards Andre to make room. Andre tenses in his seat as the table crowds his space. Pete casually sits down and glares at Andre, daring him to move his chair back from the table. Andre takes the challenge and remains where he is as he puts his elbows on the table and leans forward to stare back at Pete. There is a tense silence as Pete places his hands on the edge of the table in a position to once again shove the table at Andre. Andre knows the table will hit him in the gut next time and finally backs down. He takes his arms off the table to slide his chair back a ways. Pete doesn't let it show, but he is pleased to see Andre back down.

"Now… tell me where you were last Friday night."

"I already told Joe-cop I was at a party."

"I don't believe you were at a party, pal. Now how about the truth?"

Andre hesitates to answer, not wanting to contradict his original story, but one look at Pete tells him they already know the answer. He finally shrugs in an indifferent manner and admits, "Ok, I was over at my brother's place. So what?"

"And you got into a fight with him."

"Who says I hit him?"

"His land lady saw you go into his apartment. His neighbor heard a loud brawl and someone getting beat up… and your knuckles are scratched. They're both willing to testify you're the one who did it… now all I want to know is why?"

"He was hasslin' me, man!"

"What about?"

"What it was about… ain't none of your business!"

"Let me guess… he found out you were pushing drugs and was gonna turn you in, right?"

Andre is surprised that Pete knows so much about what happened that night in J.J's apartment. He doesn't let it show however and tries his street-wise kid attitude to distract him from any further questions.

"Well, ain't you a regular Dick Tracy… not bad for a dumb cop."

Pete controls his temper and doesn't react to Andre's insult for several seconds. Then in a very controlled motion he stands up while at the same time sending the table smashing into Andre's gut. Andre is rocked back in his chair, but doesn't fall over as he maintains his balance with effort. He rubs his stomach and then angrily shoves the table back a ways as Pete comes around towards him.

"Oh, I'm sorry… did that table slide?"

Andre isn't fooled by his innocent act… he knows Pete shoved the table at him on purpose. He continues to rub his chest as he now glances up warily to watch Pete advancing on him. Pete stops when he is towering over the younger man, intimidating him without saying a word. After several seconds Andre is visibly nervous, waiting for Pete's next attack. Instead Pete bends down to place them on eye level as he rests his hands on Andre's chair.

"You know your brother crashed his race car because of the injuries he received from you? You may not have been at that race, but you killed him just the same."

Pete can see this information has stunned Andre, but he maintains his cool exterior with effort as he now brings his eyes up to meet Pete's and coldly answers, "Dumb nigger… never could do anything right."

"We're talking about your brother! Don't you have any regrets at all?"

"I ain't got no regrets about nothin'."

Pete wants to throttle this kid, but knows he can't make him feel anything for his dead brother. He stands up straight, moving away from him before he gives in to the urge to knock his head off. Andre watches him now with that superior, smug look on his face for having finally gotten Pete to lose his cool. Pete doesn't care anymore and finally turns back to him as he tiredly delivers his final insult to this hopeless punk.

"You know… the only thing I regret is that your mom and dad had to lose both sons. Why the hell couldn't it have just been you who got yourself killed?"

Without waiting for an answer Pete turns and leaves the room. He can't stand to stay in there with this cold-hearted kid one more moment. The guard doesn't go back into the room at Pete's request because they want Andre to spend some time alone thinking about what he's done. Pete goes to join Pepper and Joe in the observation room.

"Sorry I lost my cool in there… but I don't think I even made a dent in that piece of ice."

Pepper turns from the window where she and Joe are watching Andre in the next room. She motions Pete to come join them.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that… come look."

Pete approaches the viewing window to see Andre sitting there, trying to maintain his cool exterior, but angrily wiping at stray tears that slide silently down his cheeks. They watch him for several minutes until Joe finally turns away.

"The bad part is… that piece of shit is probably only crying because he's got to take the rap for his brother's death. He's just selfish enough to care more about being locked up than what he's done to that family."

Sadly there is a lot of truth to Joe's observation. Nothing they can say will change that fact so they simply file out of the observation room in silence to get on with their job. The guard is ordered to return Andre to the juvenile detention area where he'll be charged as an adult and booked on the murder of his brother and his assaults on both Pepper and Joe. Pete, Pepper and Joe all head back to the office to finish up the paperwork..

******

By a miracle only Bill and Jackie understand, her condition improves and within a week they declare her cancer has once again gone into remission. They keep her in the hospital for a few more days to make sure, but then she is released. Having had her prayers answered she is overjoyed to get one last time to share with Bill. They quickly make all the arrangements for their trip to Italy while they both take care of some last minute details before leaving the country. Their plane leaves on Sunday afternoon and they now have a few days to spend leisurely waiting until they leave.

Bill remembered his promise to take her on a picnic at Sunset Bowl and secretly made all the arrangements. It was the off season, being winter and all, so they agreed to let him do this for his dying wife. He doesn't tell her that Pepper made sure all the little details were perfect, too. Now, as they sit together in the huge outdoor amphitheater the day couldn't have been more perfect for a picnic. It is almost sunset and Bill has spread out a red and white checkered table cloth for their meal. She tries to help him set everything up, but he refuses, insisting she just sit down and relax. She finally agrees, enjoying the moment as he sets out wine and cheese and crusty bread. Then, with a dramatic flourish he produces two crystal wine glasses from his picnic basket.

"Madame… for you, only the best."

"Bill! Crystal wine flutes? On a picnic?"

"Of course… and that's not all."

He once again reaches into the basket and this time comes out with a small CD player stereo. He places it on top of the basket's closed lid and presses a button. When the first strains of the Italian love song begins to fill the air he turns back to her.

"It may be the off season… in the middle of winter, but I told you we'd have a picnic at a concert here in Sunset Bowl."

"It's perfect, Bill. Even the chill in the air feels good. It smells so fresh here by the ocean… especially after all that stale hospital air."

Bill removes the cork from the wine bottle and then pours them each a glass as she holds them steady. He then sets the bottle aside and turns back to take one glass from her.

"I ordered the fresh air too… special, just for you."

"I should have known you'd come up with the perfect picnic."

"A toast… to you."

"No… to us."

"To us." He taps her glass with his, making them ring before they both take a sip of the dark red wine.

They spend a few minutes just listening to the music and enjoying the evening as the sun dips lower on the horizon. Bill remembers her condition and quickly tosses a light blanket over her lower body as she reclines back on her arms. She smiles her thanks and watches as he assumes a similar position beside her. Neither of them is hungry yet so they sip their wine in peaceful silence. Jackie looks around at the huge outdoor amphitheater and the deep blue ocean beyond.

"Can you believe all this wide open space? Sort of makes me feel like a star… having this whole place to ourselves."

"To the beautiful star of my evening."

He once again taps her glass with his and their eyes meet for a long moment. Then, as if it were the most natural thing in the world, Bill leans closer and gently kisses her lips. Not having kissed her for six years Bill wondered if any of his old feelings would still be there. He knows they'll never take up their relationship like it had been back then, but he still loves her. He pulls back to look into her eyes now, surprised to see tears there. He knows the reason and simply smiles as she turns to look out over the horizon again. He gives her time to calm down as he loses himself in his own thoughts.

After all these years Bill can now look back and see that the love he shared with Jackie was very different from what he has with Pepper. Back then he was Jackie's protector and he took care of her every need… almost as if she were a child he had been caring for. In his young mind that had been real love, but now he sees it was just her dependency on him. She hadn't been a strong person and she needed him to protect her from the reality of the world. When he took the police job it brought the real world crashing in on her and she hadn't been able to deal with it. Perhaps their break up had been partly his fault… maybe he had subconsciously tried to make her stronger by exposing her to the harshness of life. Whatever the reasons, she hadn't loved him enough to stay and work it out. He no longer felt angry at her rejection, instead he found himself indifferent. He still felt compelled to act as her protector and make her last days happy, but he no longer had any attraction to her as a woman. He sighs softly and glances over at her now, wondering what she's thinking. He sees a deep sadness in her eyes now.

"What are you thinking?"

"I was just trying to remember the last time I actually took time to watch the sun set.

I've always just taken it for granted." The tears well up in her eyes again and she has to

take several deep breaths to keep her emotions under control as she continues, "I'm

gonna miss sunsets… and outdoor concerts… and Italian love songs."

She tries to smile as she looks over at him with love and sadness in her eyes to add, "I might even find the time to miss you too."

She reaches out with one hand to tenderly stroke her fingers down over his cheek, as if trying to burn his face into her memory forever. There is nothing he can say and merely turns his lips to kiss her palm. Their eyes remain locked for a long moment as the sun sinks below the horizon and darkness encompasses them.

Jackie finally pulls her thoughts together and honestly admits, "It's funny… I never thought about what I was going to lose. I always thought those left behind would be the only ones to miss everything."

Bill finds himself getting choked up as she talks so bravely about her impending death. He once again wonders where this inner strength came from and why he never saw it before. He reaches out to take her hand, bringing it back up to his cheek as he kisses her palm once more.

"You're a very brave lady… you know that?"

"No… I'm just lucky to have you here to see me through this. I don't think I could have done this without you, Bill. Thank you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, honey." His eyes hold hers and even through her tears she can see the truth in his eyes.

She curves her hand around his neck and leans in to kiss him lightly, as he had done earlier. He hugs her close and they share a long moment as she once again draws on him for strength. When she finally pulls back she has her emotions under control and a smile on her face. She doesn't want to spend this glorious night talking about sad things so she changes the subject by asking what they have to snack on. Bill takes her cue and moves on as if the emotional topic had never come up. He serves them a light dinner of cheese and bread and Italian chocolates to go with their wine. The rest of their evening is perfect and he knows it will be a date she'll take with her to the end as a happy memory.

******

Now that Jackie is feeling better there are so many things she wants to do one last time and Bill tries to arrange as many of them as he can. They go to the opera, the movies, hikes, long drives up the coast and through it all Jackie seems determined to eat everything in sight. Bill just laughs at her insatiable appetite and teases her about gaining fifty pounds a day. She has always been thin, but she doesn't care how much weight she gains now.

Through these last few days, Bill has managed to come into the office once, to let his boss know he'll be taking some time off and why. Then he heads back to his own office to tell them also. He comes in to find Pete and Joe in a heated argument about last nights' football game. It was a common scene and he just smiles as he approaches them. They stop their argument to greet him teasingly.

"Hey, Pete… isn't there a wanted poster out on that guy?"

"Maybe… it's been so long since we've seen him I can't actually recall who he is."

"Very funny. That just goes to show you I was right. I just got done telling Captain Sparks I haven't taken a vacation in years because I was too busy keeping you guys in line. The first time I take a few days off and this whole place comes to a standstill."

"Not likely… Pepper's ten times the slave driver you ever thought of being, Bill. We really want you back."

Bill smiles at the compliment, knowing how much they all like working together. He glances around the office, waving to a few other detectives who catch his eye, but not seeing Pepper anywhere. He finally turns back to find Joe grinning at him.

"She isn't here, William. She had a nine o'clock appointment with the DA."

"Oh… well, do me a favor, Joe. Get everyone rounded up in… oh, five minutes. I have an announcement to make."

"I'm being promoted?"

"Not in this life time. Let me know when everyone is here, all right?"

He leaves them then and heads into his office to sort through some last minute paperwork that needs his attention. He is amazed to find there really isn't much waiting on his desk which shows how efficiently Pepper is running the unit while he's been gone. Its only been two weeks, but it seems like forever and he wishes he was back. Instead he is planning to be gone for at least the next month… maybe two. He just hopes the strain on his relationship with Pepper won't be too much. He is just signing off on all the requests lying on his desk when Joe taps on his door.

"All present and accounted for… except Pepper."

"All right, thanks, Joe." He signs one last form and then follows Joe back out into the detectives area.

All of his thirty employees are there, milling around and talking amongst themselves. When they see him they all fall silent, curious about where their boss has been for the last two weeks. Bill takes a deep breath and prepares to tell them all.

"I'm sure you've all been wondering where I've been lately…" There is a round of denials and questions about if he has in fact been gone. They all chuckle as he acknowledges their friendly jibes, but then quiet down as he continues, "Yes, I have been gone for those of you who hadn't noticed. I've had a … a sort of family emergency. My ex-wife… has cancer. They say she has only weeks to live… so, I've taken this time off to be with her through some tough hospital stays. She went into remission again last week… and it may be her last, so…"

He stops, not knowing quite how to put this so they won't ask a lot of questions. He looks around the silent room, seeing the sympathy on each of their faces and realizes they will understand.

"I always told her I'd take her to Italy… when we were married, but… we never got the chance. So… I'm going to do it now while she still has time. I'll be gone with her a month… maybe more… depending how long she has left. She wants to go home to Sicily for… the end… so, that's where I'll be."

They can all see how hard this is for him and no one says a word as they watch him take several deep breaths to control his emotions. Joe, who is standing closest to him reaches out to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. Bill smiles his thanks and then goes on in a calmer voice.

"Pepper will run the unit until I get back… and I hope she doesn't work you guys too hard. I've already heard what a slave driver she's been these past two weeks."

"I heard that!"

She makes her way through the crowd of her co-workers until she is standing by Bill's side. She gives him an indignant look and then turns to face the group.

"I'm not a slave driver… am I?"

They all know she is joking and respond with more friendly jibes about how awful its been without Bill here. She puts her hands on her hips, pretending to be offended by their lack of loyalty towards her.

"All right… you guys just wait… as soon as Crowley's out the door you're really gonna see what a slave driver I can be."

"I don't know about you guys, but I vote we go with Bill to Italy."

Several of the people in the group begin to call out to Bill to take them with him to Italy. They all know the joking is meant to lighten the mood and before long the group is laughing and talking as they begin to break up. Several of them file past Bill to offer their sympathies for Jackie and wish him well on his trip. Although everyone knows she and Bill have been dating for some time, Pepper doesn't like to be obvious about it at work. She lets him have his time with the guys and heads back to her office to wait. She'll have time to say what she wants in private when he's done out there.

A few minutes later there is a knock on her door and she looks up from the memo she is reading to see Bill leaning on the door jamb.

"You still here?"

"Yea, I need to talk to you… if you have a minute."

"Sure, come on in."

"Actually, I was going to ask you to grab a cup of coffee with me."

She gets up and they leave the office together, walking down the hall towards the cafeteria. Bill seems hesitant to say anything so Pepper follows his lead and remains quiet as they work their way through the service line and get their coffee. He then leads her to a quiet table out in the courtyard where they can talk in private. The day is unusually warm and sunny with birds chirping happily; contradicting the serious mood around them. Bill studies her for a long moment, searching for any sign that she is upset with him.

"How have you been? How's your arm?"

"Fine… busy. Running this unit looks much easier when you do it."

"I'm sure you'll do fine… and don't let those guys fool you… crack that whip once in a while."

"I will. Don't worry about the office, Bill… it always has a way of running itself."

"Yea, but I miss it. I miss you."

"How's Jackie?"

"Better, I think. She went into remission again, but they say it won't last. They released her from the hospital last week and we've been pretty busy since then. Now that she's feeling better there are so many things she wants to do… one last time things. I've been on the go constantly, trying to fit in as many of them as I can for her."

"How did the picnic at Sunset Bowl go?"

"Good. Thanks for using your contact with the head of security for me."

"Yea, well I'll pay him back while you're gone."

"That better not mean what I think it means."

"What? He's a very handsome… single guy."

"Pepper! Don't do this to me."

"Bill, relax! I'm just teasing you."

"If you knew how many nights I have nightmares about coming back to find you decided not to wait… God, it makes me crazy when I think about it."

She reaches across the table to take his hand in hers and gently squeeze it. Their eyes meet and he can see her love for him now as she lowers her voice to say, "Baby, I'm not going anywhere… with anyone, but you. Now, I don't want you spoiling your trip to Italy by worrying about me, okay?"

He lifts her hand up to his lips and kisses it several times, reassuring both himself and her. He forces the worry from his eyes as he smiles.

"I'd feel better about all this if you'd marry me before I go… then you'd be off the market.""Yea, and my husband would be running off to Italy with another woman for our honeymoon… no thanks!" They both laugh at this and take a moment to enjoy their coffee before Pepper brings up the topic of their trip again."So when are you leaving?""Sunday. Our flight leaves at ten PM… which reminds me, Jackie wanted me to ask if you'd have dinner with us on Sunday night.""Before you leave? That would work out good… then I can drop you two off at the airport after.""You don't have to do that.""I want to… I want to make sure you're really going with Jackie and not some young Swedish model or something.""And all this time… I thought you trusted me!""I do… with Jackie. By the way, how's that working out with her living with you?""It's a little like déjà vu. It's weird waking up to find her fixing me breakfast like she did while we were married.""Anything else going on like when you were married?""No! Absolutely not!" Pepper is laughing at his offended expression as he adamantly denies and romantic involvement with Jackie. When she won't quit laughing at him he wads up his napkin and tosses it at her. She ducks to avoid it as he demands, "How can you even ask that?""Let's just say I've been having nightmares too.""Well, you can sleep easy, honey, because there is absolutely 'no' chance of that happening."

"How do you know?"

"Because it just isn't there anymore. I'm wondering now if it ever was there. When we were in high school she always seemed so frail. I was always the big brother protecting her… sure, we were dating, but I wonder now if I ever truly loved her. I've been comparing what I felt for her… to what I feel for you… and there's no comparison. Being young and stupid back then I think I confused my desire to protect her as love… she needed me and it was flattering… she couldn't make even simple decisions without

me. I loved her, but I don't think I was ever really in love with her."

"It was a long time ago, Bill… you're bound to feel differently now."

"No, you love me and you need me, but I also know you're independent and strong

enough to not need me. It makes the love we share very special because we chose each

other. You've shown me what love is… and I love you… I'm in love with you… with

every fiber of my soul."

There is a long silence between them as Pepper reads the truth in his eyes. She is deeply touched by his words and once again reaches out to take his hand across the table. He holds her hand, stroking his thumb over her soft skin as the tears fill her eyes. He smiles tenderly as she takes a deep breath, blinking away the tears in her eyes.

"Sure… just when I'm thinking about dumping you… you have to go and say something like that… I love you too, Bill."

He raises her hand to his lips and kisses it tenderly several times as Pepper fights to control her emotions. After several moments she feels his tongue flick out to taste her fingertips and pulls her hand back.

"Behave yourself, mister."

"But I've missed you."

"It's only been a week, Bill… what are you going to be like when you get back from Italy?"

"Believe me… that airport better be empty when I get back or they'll have an 'x' rated side show right there on the baggage carousel."

"Now that sounds interesting!"

They go on to talk about his trip and how things are going at the office while they enjoy their coffee together. By the time he suggests he better be getting back home Pepper is once again secure in his love for her. They have set a time and place for dinner on Sunday night and Pepper insists on driving them to the airport afterwards. Knowing it will make things much easier for them all Bill finally agrees to let her drop them off. He gives her a quick kiss in the hallway before heading out and letting her get back to work.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

By the time Sunday evening rolls around, Pepper has changed her mind a million times. She first tells herself its just logical for her to drop them off at the airport, then emotion wins out and she wonders if she'll be able to handle seeing Bill get on a plane with Jackie. She keeps her doubts to herself and tries not to let anyone at work see her personal feelings. Pete and Joe are closer to her than most and they understand her reluctance to talk about it. They also understand there is a void in her life right now and agree they need to step up and make Bill's absence go by quicker by keeping her occupied. It isn't unusual for them all to hang out together away from work, but now they'll plan a few more get-togethers.

Sunday afternoon is here before Pepper knows it and she begins to feel a knot of desperation churning in her stomach. Tonight Bill will leave and may be gone for some time. She desperately wants to see him… or at least talk to him, but decides to avoid calling. He will obviously have a lot to do right now with getting ready to go and all. Pepper keeps her mind off it now as she furiously attacks her house and gives it an in- depth cleaning. She is in the middle of scrubbing her baseboards when the phone rings.

"Hello."

"Pepp? What's wrong? You sound like you're out of breath."

"Nothing… I've just got a friend over." Pepper knows it's not nice to tease him this way, but she's been feeling very contrary lately and enjoys his discomfort. "Just Paul Newman… we're scrubbing my baseboards together."

"Oh, well have him fix that broken board in your back fence while you're at it."

"Is that why you called? Because you just remembered you forgot to fix it?"

"No… and I will fix it… when I get back. I promise."

"That should be the last thing on your mind today, Bill. Don't worry about it."

"Honey, I can't seem to think of anything else… I miss you so much already."

"Yea, I miss you too. How's Jackie?"

"Fine. She's resting right now. She gets tired quickly and all the packing today has been a little much."

"I wish I could help you, but…"

"I know… this is just too weird. God, I feel so guilty, but I just want my life back."

"Me too, but you know you're doing the right thing, Bill. She needs you now… and it won't be for long."

"Yea, I keep telling myself that."

There is a long pause as they both think about how hard this is on them. Pepper hears the depression in his voice and feels better knowing he is as upset over this separation as she is. She cradles the phone a little closer to her ear, wanting it to be him.

"I'm gonna miss you, baby."

"Pepp, do me a favor while I'm gone."

"Anything…"

"I want you to plan our wedding… nothing fancy, but I want the arrangements all made when I get back."

"Well… ok, but there's no rush, Bill."

"Yes, there is… I don't want to waste any more time. I want you to be the first thing I

see every morning when I wake up… and the last thing I see every night. I'm serious

Pepper… I don't care what you plan, but make all the arrangements."

"All right. Bill, you know it isn't necessary though, right? You know I'll love you with or without a piece of paper."

"I want to do this, Pepp."

There is another long pause as they both wish they could reach through the phone lines and be together. Pepper feels some of her desperation easing as he gives her a mission to accomplish while he is away. She smiles, knowing what a big step this is for him.

"Hey? You know how much I love you?"

"Yea, as much as I love you."

"Well, triple that and you might come close."

"You got a deal. When I get back I'm gonna spend the rest of my life working on that."

"Good, now…. can I get back to scrubbing my baseboards?"

"You'd rather do that than talk to me?"

"No, but Paul Newman is waiting for me."

"Fine…just dump me for some movie God."

"That's right… I'll see you tonight, bye."

"Bye, babe." When she hangs up she feels much better. Hearing his voice and knowing he has been missing her too makes her own loneliness much easier to take. She sighs happily and returns to scrubbing the boards.

******

That evening, Pepper swings by Bill's place to pick them up. They load all their luggage into the trunk of her car and then head to the restaurant for dinner. Jackie knows this will be a strained evening for them all and tries to keep things on a happy note as she keeps the conversation flowing by asking Pepper about work, her arm, and anything else she can think of. Pepper understands her nervousness and gladly helps her keep the topic off sensitive areas. Bill, feeling strange at having them together again, doesn't say much, but covers his nervousness well. He forces himself not to stare at Pepper, but at times he has trouble keeping his eyes off her.

At the restaurant, Bill diplomatically opts for a table instead of a booth because he doesn't want to have to choose who he sits beside. Both women understand and allow him to lead them to a small secluded table. He sits with Pepper on his right and Jackie on his left and takes each of their hands.

"How lucky can one man get? Escorting two beautiful women to dinner… I bet I'm the envy of every man in this place right now."

"Just imagine what they'll think when Jackie and I both start hanging all over you… right, Jackie?"

Pepper winks at her new friend and Jackie can't help but laugh at Bill's worried face. He knows Pepper is teasing, but with these two women they might just do it to embarrass him. He looks from one to the other as Jackie joins in on the teasing.

"Sounds like fun… besides, Bill turns such a lovely shade of red when he gets flustered."

"Don't you dare side with her, woman! I can always cancel these tickets, you know?"

"Bill! You wouldn't dare!"

"No, but I can always change the name on the ticket…"

"To mine?"

"No, actually I was thinking about that cute little red head over there."

Both women turn to look across the room at a slim little red haired waitress of about twenty. They know Bill is kidding, but go along with the game as they look from the girl to each other, then turn to simultaneously pull their hands away from his. Jackie pretends to be offended.

"You just wait, buddy… I can make this trip very uncomfortable for you."

"Well… would some Champaign make it better, ladies?"

They both agree and the teasing ends as Bill motions for the wine steward to bring them a bottle of Champaign. He is in a better mood now, realizing both Pepper and Jackie are too lady-like to allow this evening to be anything but pleasant. Throughout the evening they manage to go through two bottles of Champaign, but none of them care. This is a night to celebrate because they all know it will never happen again. Although unsaid, Pepper and Jackie know this will be their last meeting and both women want it to be happy and memorable. Dinner is excellent and they enjoy the evening, laughing and talking as if they were old friends. True to Bill's prediction he is the envy of every other man in the room as several of them cast glances in the direction of his two beautiful, blonde companions. Before they know it the time has come for them to be going. Bill doesn't want the evening to end, but reluctantly ushers the two ladies back to the car.

At the airport, Jackie tries to help with the bags, but Bill and Pepper refuse to let her take any of the burden. She hasn't said a word, but they can both see that the evening out has tired her. She finally gives in and allows them to carry all the luggage to the check in counter. Pepper steps back to wait while they check in and get their boarding passes. With that done, Bill escorts them both up to the gate where they will wait for their plane. Some of the enjoyment of the evening is still with them, but they are more serious now as the time draws near. Pepper can't stand to sit still and just wait and suddenly stands up.

"I feel like a cup of coffee… anyone else want one?"

"Yes, that sounds wonderful."

"Sure, I could use a cup after all that Champaign."

"You two stay put, I'll head back to the coffee shop we passed on the way in."

Bill is reaching for money in his pocket, but Pepper turns to leave before he can offer to pay for it. He sighs, knowing she wouldn't have accepted the money anyway and pushes it back into his pocket. Jackie watches Pepper walking away and finally sighs as she looks at the way Bill's eyes follow after her.

"I like her, Bill. She's good for you."

"I'm glad you approve."

"Relax… I'm not going to embarrass you by saying anything to her."

"Well, thank you… the last thing I need is for you to start acting like my mother."

"That would be a complete switch in roles wouldn't it?"

Bill just looks at her with the indulgent smile he has always used with her when she got crazy ideas in her head. She recognizes it too and remembers how often he used to look at her like this when they were married. She sees now that their marriage hadn't been based on true love, but a dependency on her part for Bill to protect her. She had seen him as some character in a novel… a knight coming to her rescue… of a father figure more than a husband. She has often wondered if Bill felt this way too or if he had truly loved her back then. It doesn't matter now because she knows he loves her… enough to drop his entire life to be with her now. She wants him to be happy after she is gone.

"So… did you give it to her?"

"Not yet."

"I thought the whole purpose of our rushing out to buy that ring was so you could give it to her before we left?"

Bill sighs and pulls the ring from his shirt pocket to show her. "It was… I just haven't done it yet."

"Well when are you planning to do it, Bill? We get on that plane in another twenty minutes."

"I know… I… the time wasn't exactly right over dinner."

"True, that might have been a little awkward, but don't worry. When they start to board, I'll just go on ahead of you, ok?"

"Is it just me… or does this whole situation seem like an episode from the Twilight Zone?"

"I wish it were that simple… I'm sorry, Bill. I guess I'm to blame for all this."

"You're not to blame for anything, lady… you know I'm glad you came back. I may not have said it, but when you left me… I was pretty upset."

"I bet you were angry with me… and I'm sorry about that too."

"Jackie, I wasn't angry with you… I was hurt. I may have been unobservant back then and not seen the stress I was putting on you, but you should have talked to me about it. Who knows, maybe we would have decided to part… but we would have had some closure to our marriage. I never got to say good luck, good-bye or… anything."

"I know… I was just too much of a coward to face you back then. It took something like this to make me realize how wrong I was."

"I don't care what the reason is you came back… I'm just glad you did. Now I can stop wondering, like I have been for six years, what I'd done to make you hate me. All this time, doubts have followed me around… I never wanted to make the same mistakes again… but now…"

He is still holding the engagement ring in his fingers and holds it up for her to see. She suddenly realizes that Bill's reluctance to marry Pepper hasn't been because of her return now, but because she hadn't returned for so long before. All this time, Bill hasn't wanted to get remarried in case he made the same mistakes he did with her. Jackie feels guilt for how badly she's screwed up their lives, but also an overwhelming love for Bill. She leans close and places a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Bill… I should have told you back then… that you did nothing wrong. You were the most wonderful, perfect husband a woman could ask for… and I'm sure Pepper will think so too."

She sits back in her seat as she sees Pepper approaching with a tray of coffee cups. Bill quickly slips the ring back into his pocket as he stands to help her with the cups.

After that they sit in silence, sipping the hot coffee until the announcement is made for boarding on their flight. They toss their cups in the trash and head for the gate as Pepper tries to keep the moment light.

"Listen, when you guys get there… if you have time… try and find me one of those little spice shops. You know, the ones where you can buy sample packages of all the local spices? I'd love some authentic Italian spices."

"Why? You gonna take an Italian cooking class next?"

"I might."

They all chuckle at her statement, knowing her love of cooking and taking new classes. As they reach the gate where Pepper can no longer walk with them, Jackie turns to hug her warmly as she shakily says, "Good-bye, Pepper. I've truly enjoyed our brief friendship."

"Me too, Jackie… you have a wonderful trip… promise?"

Bill stands watching as the two women hug, then pull back to look deeply into each other's eyes as all the unsaid emotions rise in them and both their eyes fill with tears. Jackie maintains a smile on her face as she now hugs Pepper again, bringing her mouth close to her ear.

"Only if you promise to take care of Bill… please? Make sure he's happy."

With a deep resolve Jackie finally pulls back, with tears still shimmering on her lashes, she releases Pepper as she ends the emotional scene. Pepper watches as she now turns to Bill, placing a hand on his arm.

"I'll wait for you on the plane."

They watch her walk on past the gate and head down the ramp out of sight. When she is gone, Bill turns back to see tears shimmering on Pepper's lashes. She looks up to him and no words are necessary for him to see that Pepper truly likes Jackie and already misses her. He sighs and comes up to take her in his arms.

"Oh, Pepp… what have I gotten you in to?"

"Bill… take care of her… make her happy, ok?"

"I will, honey… but I want you to be happy too."

Pepper doesn't want him to worry about her and takes several deep breaths to bring her emotions back under control before she pulls back to look up at him now. He smiles as she admits, "I'll be happy when you come home to me."

"Well, maybe this will help keep you happy until I get back."

He shows her the ring and a small gasp of surprise escapes her lips as she stares at the beautiful diamond ring. Bill waits for her to take it… or say something… but when she continues to stare at it he reaches down for her left hand and lifts it up to place the ring on her finger.

"I told you I wanted to make it official before I left, sweetheart. I want everyone to know you're mine."

"No."

"No! Pepper, what's wrong?"

She has curled her fingers into a fist, stopping him from placing the ring on her hand as she now shakes her head. She sees the confusion in his eyes and gently explains, "I'll take your ring, Bill… but I won't wear it… not until I know you're back… and you'll be with me forever."

"Honey, I'm coming back… I want you to have this now."

She loves him more than she ever thought possible, but she still refuses to let him put the ring on her finger. She smiles tenderly as she now curls her fingers around his holding the ring.

"I'll take your ring, baby, but I won't wear it… not yet. I'll hold on to it until you come back. Then you can put it on my hand and I'll never take it off again… ok?"

"All right … you just make sure you don't lose it in the meantime, all right?"

"Not a chance. I'll keep it close to my heart until you come back."

He releases the ring and she takes it, reaching up to undo the thin gold chain at her throat. She slips the ring onto the chain and then refastens it in place. The ring dangles enticingly between her breasts and she presses it close over her heart to show him this is where it will stay.

"I wish you'd put me on that chain, too. Pepper, I want you to know I appreciate how terrific you've been through this whole thing."

"Well… you're pretty terrific yourself."

Their eyes meet and the love they share is clear even without words. Bill finally pulls her close as time seems to stand still as each kiss blends into the next. Only the loud PA system overhead announcing the last boarding call for Bill's flight finally makes them part. "I love you."

"I love you too… now go on."

She urges him to step back, hiding the panic which suddenly rises up inside her as he begins to back towards the gate. She stands frozen, unable to move as she watches him heading down the ramp now. When he is about to turn the bend and disappear he stops and turns back to blow her one last kiss and wave. She returns the gesture and then watches as he moves out of sight. Pepper stands there until long after the plane has taxied away from the gate and headed for the runway. When she can finally pull herself together she sighs sadly and turns to leave the airport with her fingers clamped tightly around his ring… feeling more alone and lonely than ever.

15


End file.
